Memories Of A Vampire Girl
by Ying Fa Chik
Summary: A los 17 se le fue arrebatada una familia y regalada otra a cambio... ahora, años despues, descubre que esta comprometida y que su madre cometio un grave error cuando estaba viva... y ella lo pagara con sangre SxS TxE
1. Intro

**Ying Fa Chik:** De Nuevo aqui escribiendo otra historia de Sakura Card Captors. Se me ocurrió escribirla después de ver una fotografía de un vampiro sosteniendo a un ángel. ¿¿ Loco no??

No me pertenecen los personajes de este anime todo es de Clamp, solo algunos de ellos y la trama de la historia.

Espero que la disfruten.

**MEMORIES OF A VAMPIRE GIRL**

**PROLOGO**

Recuerdas aquella vez en que nos vimos por primera vez? Lo dudo para serte sincera. Fue en el año de 1816, yo era solamente una niña en esos tiempos… una niña humana…

_En Inglaterra una linda tarde de otoño en al año de 1816, una niña de diez años, ojos color jade y cabello castaño casi rubio iba rumbo a su casa cuando al cruzar una esquina se tropezó con un joven._

_Lo siento, fue mi culpa- dijo ella sobándose la parte afectada al caer, el joven se levanto y luego le tendió la mano sin decir nada y ella lo miro, ahí ella se percato de cómo era el joven. Tenía unos ojos hermosos color ámbar y el cabello castaño oscuro, era muy guapo a su parecer, aunque su piel estaba muy pálida. El joven parecía tener unos dieciocho años pero aun así se veía joven._

_Estas bien? – dijo él, ella se sonroja al oír su fría pero a la vez fuerte voz pero asintió, el siguió entonces su camino acomodándose un poco la gabardina que tenia puesta. Ella se quedo mirando un rato por donde se había ido aquel joven, cuando recordó que estaba en camino a su casa se volteo y se dio cuenta de que en el piso, se encontraba una cadena de oro, tenía el símbolo de una luna con la cabeza de un lobo en medio de esta. De seguro que a él joven con quien había chocado se le había caído, la recogió y volteo a ver al camino contrario para ver si el joven estaría todavía por el trayecto, pero no estaba así que la puso en el pequeño bolsillo de su abrigo._

_Se lo podre regresar la próxima vez que lo vea- se dijo a sí misma y siguió caminando. Pero nunca lo volvió a ver, nadie supo a donde se había ido, pero según oyó, aquel joven estuvo por algún tiempo antes de su partida, preguntando por una cadena que se le había extraviado._

Después de esa vez no te volví a ver. Lo que nunca espere pasó un día, en mi cumpleaños número 17 en 1823, yo en ese tiempo vivía en Hong Kong puesto que me había mudado por cuestiones de trabajo de mi familia. Era una chica independiente que podía hacer cualquier cosa, había aprendido y practicado cada clase de arte marcial que existía, también con armas era buena, todos decían que era sin duda alguna la hija prodigio y sucesora del clan Kinomoto, así es, Sakura Kinomoto esa era yo la hija del gran Fujitaka kinomoto, jefe del clan y líder de la guardia secreta del emperador.

Me encontraba sola, en una noche fría y sin luna, afuera en uno de los jardines del territorio. Escuche gritos después, me embarque en una carrera hasta llegar a la casa principal, para toparme con lo que jamás olvidare…

_Una joven de ojos jade y cabello castaño veía el lugar donde la ausente luna se debía encontrar. Vestía uno de sus vestidos favoritos, estilo chino de color azul con adornos en dorado y rosa con el símbolo del clan Kinomoto, un dragón rodeado de pétalos de cerezo. El jardín que la rodeaba estaba lleno de arboles de cerezo que le rodeaban y montones de distintas y hermosas flores por todo el suelo. Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que oyó gritos, los sirvientes gritaban por alguna razón, provenía de la casa principal, puesto que habían tres en el territorio kinomoto. De un momento a otro, los gritos cesaron, la joven se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal._

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llego la puerta de entrada estaba destrozada casi como si alguien hubiera lanzado un objeto muy pesado y grande a ella, se aventuro a ir a ver y entro. A medida que fue entrando a la casa veía los cadáveres de los sirvientes y guardias sangre, había sangre por todos _

_lados. No podía creer lo que veía y no hallaba la voz para pedir ayuda o llamar a alguien. De todos modos, quien estaría despierto a esas horas de la noche._

_Corrió al cuarto de su hermano, recién nacido. Ahogo un grito en su garganta y se llevo las manos a la boca, había sangre por toda la cuna, la sangre del inocente bebe. Lloro como nunca ,lloro en silencio, solo tenía días de haber venido al mundo, para regresar tan pronto al cielo._

_Entonces algo le grito en la mente, SUS PADRES, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido subió las escaleras evitando los cadáveres. Llego al cuarto de sus padres, adentro vio a una criatura, una especie de lobo parado en dos patas, este tenía al padre de Sakura en los brazos colgando, la joven estaba paralizada ante esto, el cuerpo de su padre, su padre estaba muerto y en las garras de una criatura que no había visto jamás. Cuando quiso salir de la habitación piso un cuadro roto de madera. La criatura entonces volteo, ahora se había dado cuenta de su presencia._

_La criatura empezó a acercarse a Sakura- NO- grito la madre de ella, no le había hecho nada aun por la razón de que estaba escondida en el armario. La criatura golpeo a la madre de Sakura lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación, acto en el que golpeo una lámpara de gas que se encontraba cerca y la casa comenzó a incendiarse. Sakura corrió para ver a su madre, vio que esta tenía el cuello roto, había muerto también. Justo cuando la criatura se dispuso a atacarla, alguien entro por la ventana y lo mato de una embestida con una espada de empuñadura plateada._

_Sakura se encontraba a lado el cadáver de su madre, el hombre se acerco a ella y coloco la pesada mano en su hombro, Sakura volteo y vio a un hombre de unos treinta años cabello y ojos azul oscuro y piel muy pálida. En ese momento, el fuego comenzó a expandirse en ese instante._

_Debemos salir de aquí – le dijo a Sakura que miro a su madre – ella está muerta, no podemos hacer nada, vamos._

_Ella nada mas asintió y salió siguiendo al señor. Miro como su hogar se incendiaba y a la vez la tumba de sus padres se derrumbaba. – Usted sabe quién era el que los mato verdad – le dijo sin expresión alguna al señor de su lado, estaba a punto de amanecer, el señor asintió._

_Si lo sé y creo saber también quien lo mando- ahí, Sakura lo miro sorprendida._

_Dígame, porque viviré para cobrar el asesinato del clan Kinomoto- dijo ella con toda la seguridad del mundo, el joven la miro a los ojos._

_Solo hay una manera de matar a los que mandaron a esa cosa, pero no estoy seguro que usted crea o quiera en esa solución…- aquí dudo si continuar o no._

_Pues ahora no tengo nada de familia, que mas podría perder- le dijo en un tono de voz triste y decaído pero mirándolo con seguridad._

_La única forma es muriendo y convertirse en un… vampiro – interrumpió el, ella se quedo totalmente en silencio muestra de su sorpresa_

_Pero creí que solo eran rumores… donde… nunca creí o… siquiera donde puedo encontrar una criatura como un vampiro?- dijo ella, el joven sonrió y volteo a verla- que es tan gracioso? Este asunto no es nada gracioso mi familia acaba de ser asesinada por solo dios sabe qué cosa y usted se ríe de mi?_

_No es solamente que… segura que quieres ser vampiro, una criatura así solo vive de…?- pregunto él, pero sin dejarlo terminar, ella asintió decidida. Suspirando, tras haberle dicho que él era uno de ellos (cosa que no sorprendió mucho Sakura) y como iría a ser la transformación, la llevo a dentro de uno de los otros dos edificios. El edificio a donde entraron era la casa de Sakura, puesto que los jóvenes no podían habitar bajo el mismo techo de los padres después de cumplir quince años. No había sirvientes en ninguno de los edificios, según le había aclarado Sakura al joven, así que no habría intervenciones._

_Llegaron a su habitación en el segundo piso, era demasiado grande a opinión del joven. Apagaron las velas que estaban ahí y cerraron las ventanas. Le dijo que esto de convertirla en vampiro solo tardaría unas horas, ella estaba nerviosa, pero segura de lo que quería. Se sorprendió un poco de que el joven que la había salvado era un verdadero vampiro al principio, pero le tomo confianza por alguna razón. El se acerco a ella y pregunto una última vez si estaba segura a lo que ella asintió._

_Se acerco lentamente a ella y abrió la boca en donde se encontraban sus largos colmillos. El la mordió lentamente en su delicado cuello, ella solo ahogo un quejido de dolor en la garganta, bebió casi toda su sangre y justo antes de que muriera, saco sus colmillos. Ella cayo inconsciente en los brazos del joven. Él, la cargo con gentileza y la acostó delicadamente en su cama. _

_Después de un rato ella pareció despertar, no completamente de hecho. El sabía que estaba muy débil, se acerco a ella, se mordió en la muñeca y alimento de su sangre a Sakura. Ella bebió gustosa, incluso el tuvo que pararla. Aquel joven luego se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama y se quedo observándola._

_Vio como poco a poco la piel de Sakura se ponía pálida, ella un poco consciente abrió la boca dejando ver los blancos dientes y lo que sorprendió al joven, fue que en vez de salirle dos colmillos, le surgieron cuatro, dos arriba y dos abajo. El cabello que en esos momentos lo portaba corto y liso, le fue creciendo hasta la mitad de los muslos formándose unos finos rizos al final._

_Tuvo que pasar una hora para que la transformación estuviera completa, ella entonces fue despertando. Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba cansada, vio al joven sentado en una de las sillas a lado de su cama. Este le sonrió y se paró de la silla para luego tomar lugar a lado de ella._

_Muy bien pequeña, ahora tenemos que empacar tus pertenencias ya que no podrás vivir más aquí, por cierto, soy Daisuke Adachi- se presento él, Sakura sonrió sus colmillos ya habían regresado a su tamaño original._

_Sakura Kinomoto… ¿adónde vamos a ir?- pregunto levantándose lentamente de la gran cama._

_Primero vamos a ir a presentarte a Yami, la líder del consejo del vampiro central- explico a Sakura mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y a empacar._

_Guardaron la ropa de Sakura, solo la útil, se cambio de ropa ahora usaba un atuendo de practica compuesto por una blusa rojo sangre de manga larga abierta al final, cubierta desde debajo de los pechos hasta la cadera por un corsé negro y unos pantalones negros con botas un poco debajo de la rodilla negras a juego con el traje. Su largo cabello lo había recogido en una cola de caballo con un listón dejando unos mechones sueltos. Habían encontrado el depósito de armas de su clan como espadas, arcos, y cosas así, ella guardo todo lo que estaba ahí en su maleta._

_Así, partieron dejando atrás el antiguo hogar de Sakura, donde ahora los soldados entraban a toda prisa, muy tarde, pensaba Sakura mientras veía de lejos. Al poco rato llegaron a una mansión grande, pero estilo oriental. Cuando entraron, Sakura pudo ver que había muchas personas, vampiros, ella mantuvo una cara seria y siguió a Daisuke._

_El la condujo hasta una puerta enorme donde abrieron inmediatamente y avanzaron. Sakura entonces vio una mesa ovalada con personas, mas específicos vampiros, sentadas alrededor de ella. Una de las mujeres que en total eran tres entre los vampiros, se acerco a ellos. Sakura la observo, era alta con cabello negro corto, de ojos color rubí oscuros y tenía la piel igualmente pálida como los demás, se podría decir que era extrañamente bella._

_Así que Daisuke ya transformo a su primera víctima- pensó ella y luego dijo- hola soy Áyame Fujiwara_

_Sakura kinomoto un gusto – a la mención del apellido, la mirada de Áyame paso de ser una feliz a una sorprendida y miro a Daisuke con sorpresa._

_La transformaste precisamente a ella, ¿por qué?- dijo seriamente, Daisuke sonrió y contesto_

_Su familia fue asesinada y ella quiere venganza, lo hice por petición voluntaria de ella- señalando a Sakura quien asintió._

_Bueno… (Suspiro) pues desde ahora eres Sakura Adachi, hermana menor de Daisuke- Sakura sonrió y volteo a ver a su ahora hermano mayor quien también le sonreía._

_Sakura luego fue guiada de nuevo a la salida por su hermano mayor. La presentaron a todos los que estaban ahí como Sakura Adachi, ya no existía Sakura Kinomoto. Después de unas horas de quedarse ahí conociendo a todos, se fueron a la casa de Daisuke y ahora hogar de Sakura. En el camino Daisuke le fue explicando acerca de su futuro._

_De ahora en adelante te enseñare a pelear y a matar, a de más de unas cosas extras para que seas un vampiro que se distinga y sea reconocida por los del consejo como yo- le dijo su hermano en el camino a su nuevo hogar._

_Detecto un tinte de modestia en tus palabras hermano- le dijo ella sonriendo, Daisuke solo rio._

Pasaron después, de ese encuentro, ciento ochenta y nueve años, estábamos ya en el siglo veinte, yo tenía doscientos seis años de edad, pero tenia el físico, salud y espíritu de una joven de diez y siete años.

Aprendí en esos años, que los vampiros estábamos en una guerra, entre licanos y vampiros, a de más de que teníamos que mantenernos en secreto de los humanos. Me habían intentado asesinar varias veces, pero siempre terminaba matando a quien se hubiera atrevido, pero, sin usar mis colmillos. Daisuke me decía que yo tenía suficiente fuerza para usar mis colmillos y solo debía usarlos en una emergencia. A diferencia de otros vampiros, yo no bebía sangre, tomaba un tipo de pastillas que parecía sangre aunque no lo fuera. Mi hermano decía que no podía usar mis colmillos porque luego no me podría controlar.

Vi el tiempo pasar como si no fuera nada. Después de convertirme en la hermana menor de Daisuke me entere que él era el rastreador de los humanos malos (aquí los llamamos _venatus_), o como algunos de ustedes los conocen cazadores de vampiros y que yo siendo su hermana y familia de Daisuke, me convertiría en una cazadora y rastreadora como él.

**Ying Fa Chik: **Bien esta es la introducción a mi nueva historia espero que les haya gustado. Si no entendieron o están con dudas siéntanse libres de comentármelo y se los aclarare con gusto. Estare poniendo los demás capítulos cada semana. Hasta la próxima!!


	2. Primer Dia de Clases

**Ying Fa Chik: **_Muy bien el primer capi de esta… misteriosa historia. Lo hice bajo presión y de por si, con falta de inspiración (--). Gracias a los que me dejaron los reviews:_

**Cainat06**

**Amatista1986**

**Princesa-Tessa-Love15**

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

**Capitulo Uno**

**Primer Día De Clases**

Para el año 2005, Sakura y Daisuke habían establecido un hogar en la ciudad de Inglaterra. Tenían una… mansión lejos de otras propiedades pero aun así no los molestaba. Casi nunca estaban en ella de todos modos, se la pasaban afuera trabajando. Estos últimos años los _venatus_ habían estado movilizándose así que ellos, los rastreadores y cazadores, tenían una lista de misiones asignadas de todas partes del mundo.

Una noche, Daisuke recibió información del consejo Oriental del vampiro. Para ser más específica una misión sola y únicamente para Sakura. El se encontraba caminando por uno de los muchos pasillos de la mansión, pensando sobre lo que estaba leyendo._ Así que una misión para Sakura… bien ya al menos la reconocen los del consejo… pero… esta es una misión de alta prioridad y muy riesgosa para que ella lo haga sola y sin ayuda. No dudo que es capaz, lo que me preocupa son los peligros a los que se enfrentaría…_

Dai, ¿qué te pasa?- la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos. Esta se encontraba frente a él mirándolo con preocupación.

Nada Pequeña Sak, solo que me acaba de llegar información de una nueva misión- le confesó Daisuke, la boca de Sakura solo tomo la forma O al escucharlo.

Ya veo y ¿de qué se trata?- le pregunto queriendo ver la carta que Daisuke tenía en la mano.

Vamos al estudio y te digo de que se trata- dijo Daisuke doblando la carta evitando que ella la leyera y recibiendo una cara de reproche por parte de su hermana.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y llegaron al estudio. Era un cuarto enorme, un tipo de biblioteca con escritorios y sillones en el centro. Ahí se la pasaban la mayoría del tiempo cuando estaban en casa. Sakura llego y se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba frente a un escritorio mientras que su hermano tomo lugar frente a ella.

Muy bien queridísimo Daisuke, ya estamos aquí, dime de qué se trata la misión- prácticamente le ordeno Sakura viéndolo a los ojos.

Está bien. Mira que esta misión no es para mí, lo cual me sorprendió mucho- dijo Daisuke sin dejar de sonreír, la cara de Sakura delato pura sorpresa, haciendo que la sonrisa se ampliara mas.

¿Es una broma? Una misión para mi es… nunca me habían dado una misión para mi sola, es algo muy… bueno ya continua- le dijo Sakura sin recuperarse de la sorpresa.

La misión tomara lugar en Hong Kong Sakura, tendrás que encontrar y eliminar al hijo del venatus líder- le fue informando Daisuke

Pero… pensé que ya habíamos eliminado el hijo- dijo Sakura confundida

Si pero no Sakura, eliminamos al hijo mayor, nos acabamos de enterar que el Líder tiene otro hijo- dijo Daisuke serio esta vez

Otro hijo complica las cosas, sigue teniendo un heredero- dijo Sakura para sí misma.

Cierto y la misión te la resumiré así: vas a Hong Kong, entraras a la escuela donde se encuentra…

Ow ow alto… ¿escuela?- pregunto Sakura interrumpiéndolo

Si Sakura entraras a una escuela, donde suponemos que asistirá el objetivo, bueno te decía… harás amistad con él y luego de alguna manera te la arreglaras para eliminarlo sin testigos y sin dejar evidencia- le dijo Daisuke en un tono… frio

Está bien, no hay problema, ¿me puedes decir a que escuela asistiré?- le dijo Sakura un tanto serena

A la preparatoria Real Alice, entraras en tercer grado, no creo que tengas problemas con la educación ya estas inscrita… oh y mañana por la tarde sale tu vuelo te sugiero empacar ahora- le dijo Daisuke levantándose, Sakura hizo lo mismo sin decir nada.

Después de empacar sus cosas se fue a la cama. Ella era de los pocos vampiros que podían salir y ver la luz del sol. Mientras ella dormía, su hermano iba a alimentarse o hacer sus asuntos y viceversa.

_Mañana me iré a Hong Kong, hace mucho tiempo que no voy allá. Me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado, si aun están las ruinas de… de aquel trágico recuerdo… por alguna razón siento que… algo va a pasar._

Hong Kong al día siguiente…

Sakura ya se encontraba en la ciudad donde cumpliría con la misión que le había sido confiada. Se iria a quedar en una casa (de las normales) que su hermano tenía en la ciudad. Esta era de dos pisos, blanca con detalles en negro. Había cuatro habitaciones en el piso de arriba y tres baños. Abajo estaba el comedor abriendo la puerta principal a la izquierda, las escaleras igual pero a la derecha, una pequeña estancia a lado del comedor y la cocina al fondo. Era una casa acogedora y muy linda.

En fin, Sakura llego, desempaco sus cosas y recibió un paquete en donde venia una memoria con información nueva de la misión. Se dirigió al estudio que estaba al lado de su habitación, se sentó en su escritorio frente a su Laptop y abrió el documento:

(Aquí las misiones tienen sus niveles… A para los rastreadores principiantes, B para los que están avanzados, C para los que tienen dominado el trabajo y Z para los que son expertos.)

_Rastreadora SA2, le enviamos información acerca del objetivo por medio de esta memoria puesto que es la más segura. Esperamos que le sea de utilidad para cumplir esta misión del tipo Z…_

_Nombre del objetivo: Desconocido_

_Escuela actual Y Nivel: Preparatoria Real Alice; Tercer Grado_

_Característica del objetivo: posee una cicatriz en la parte de atrás del hombro derecho en forma de una rosa y él en el ojo izquierdo el iris tiene forma de estrella de cinco picos._

Eso era lo único que decía _es mucha ayuda_ pensó Sakura. Por lo general, a los del nivel de Sakura, le daban solo a donde asistía el objetivo. Sakura lo cerró y lo guardo escondido para que nadie lo encontrara, después decidió ir a conocer la ciudad. Se puso en ropa más cómoda (unos jeans, camisa negra de manga corta y tenis deportivos.) y salió de la casa cerrando con llave.

Después de unas dos horas de andar por la ciudad, Sakura vio un parque pequeño frente a una tienda de helados que estaba cerrada. Camino hacia el lugar, por alguna razón esa parte de la ciudad se la hacía muy familiar. El lugar estaba desierto, ni siquiera pájaros, pero aun así Sakura se sentó en los columpios. De repente se vio atrapada entre sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido.

Disculpe ¿no cree que es peligroso que una joven ande sola en la noche?- una voz de un hombre le hizo volver a la realidad

¡Oh! me asustado, disculpe pero no me di cuenta de que ya era tan tarde- dijo ella levantándose del columpio. El hombre era por lo menos una cabeza más grande que ella tenía la piel bronceada, ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro.

Lo siento no era mi intención asustarla, tenga cuidado de andar sola en las noches, esta ciudad es muy peligrosa, en especial de noche- le dijo el hombre mirando alrededor

Gracias, es solo que soy nueva aquí y yo solía dar paseos por la tarde- le dijo Sakura a aquel hombre, este la miro detenidamente con sorpresa

Ya veo, bueno bienvenida a Hong Kong entonces am… señorita…- le dijo el extendiendo su mano

Oh, Ying Fa un gusto- dijo ella, le había dado su nombre en chino

Touya Matsuri, el gusto es mío, ¿la acompaño a su casa señorita?- Le ofreció el

Oh no gracias, yo puedo ir sola… bueno me tengo que ir señor Matsuri, de nuevo un gusto en conocerlo- le dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Espero volverla a ver señorita, tenga cuidado en camino a casa- dijo él se despidió desde lejos mirando cómo se alejaba aquella joven con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios- así que al final si regresaste a nosotros… Sakura Kinomoto

Al día siguiente

Eran las cinco de la mañana, Sakura se despertó respirando y embriagándose con el aroma de un nuevo día. Se levanto de la cama para después de arreglarla meterse al baño para darse una buena y refrescante ducha. Se alisto para el primer día de clases, se puso unos shorts de mezclilla blancos con rayas en tonos verdes y una camisa verde oscuro con un escote no muy atrevido y de manga corta acompañado de unas zapatillas de tacón bajo a juego.

Tomo un morral donde cargaba sus libros y bajo al primer piso dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tomo un vaso de agua y de su morral saco una pastilla roja y la echo a su vaso. La pastilla se disolvió haciendo que el agua adquiriera un tono rojizo y se lo tomo. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina, marcaba las 6:30 apenas.

Suspiro, sería muy largo ese día. Decidió ir a aquel parque del día anterior, así al menos perdería algo de tiempo, se dijo. Cerró su casa y camino en dirección al parque con su morral colgando de su hombro derecho. Todo aquel que la veía se quedaba asombrado, bueno no era por presumir pero Sakura era una joven muy bella.

En fin, llego al parque y se sentó en el mismo columpio mirando los alrededores, desierto, el lugar estaba solo. Después de cinco minutos se paro y se dirigió a la preparatoria. Al voltear en una avenida se topo con alguien, una joven por lo que pudo ver.

Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto a la muchacha, parecía ser de su edad. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, con unos ojos color amatista.

Si gracias- le contesto ella levantándose con ayuda de Sakura- soy Tomoyo

Sakura- le dijo ella ¿_por qué le dije mi nombre? _Pensó Sakura

No te había visto por acá, eres nueva ¿verdad?- le pregunto Tomoyo

Sí, me acabo de mudar aquí, voy camino a la preparatoria Real Alice ¿sabes dónde queda?- le pregunto Sakura, aunque en realidad si sabia donde se encontraba la escuela.

¡sí! De hecho yo asisto ahí, ven te puedo acompañar – le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, tomando su mano y guiándola

Preparatoria Real Alice

Aquí es Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose frente la entrada

Es muy grande- dijo Sakura con sorpresa mirándola

Si, dime Sakura, ¿entras a primer grado?- le pregunto Tomoyo mientras entraban en el edificio

Oh no!, voy a tercero- le dijo Sakura un poco tímida, los ojos y la boca de Tomoyo se abrieron por la sorpresa

¡Que! ¿Pues cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto casi gritando

17 años, ¿por qué?- le pregunto inocentemente Sakura

Te ves más joven, pero vamos entonces, tenemos que llevarte a la oficina- le dijo Tomoyo caminando frente a ella

¿Por qué a la oficina?- le pregunto Sakura algo confusa

Pues claro, cuando un estudiante entra a una nueva escuela tiene que ir a la oficina a que le den la bienvenida y recoger su nuevo horario- le informo Tomoyo con una sonrisa amistosa

Ya veo, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me puedes acompañar a la oficina?- le pregunto tímidamente Sakura_ por todos los cielos, actuar así se me está siendo muy fácil_

Claro que no es molestia Sakura, vamos- le dijo comenzando a caminar- veras como es fácil adaptarse a esta escuela.

Espero que así sea- contesto ella, Tomoyo luego se paro

Aquí es, vamos entra- le dijo abriendo la puerta y acercándose al escritorio de la secretaria- buenos días señorita Azumi

Oh muy buenos días Tomoyo, ¿Quién es tu amiga?- le dijo la secretaria mirando en dirección a Sakura

Ella es Sakura, es la nueva estudiante que viene a tercero- le informó Tomoyo sonriendo a Sakura

Oh! Llega temprano señorita Sakura… Adachi- dijo la secretaria leyendo un folder y sacando una hoja- aquí tiene su horario de clases bienvenida a Real Alice, Tomoyo acompáñala a su salón, que tengan un buen día

Déjame ver tu horario… ¡oh! ¡Tienes el mismo horario que yo y la misma clase!- dijo Tomoyo contenta

¡Qué bueno!- le contesto Sakura

Mira no sé si de donde tú vienes tienen la misma costumbre que aquí, pero en este lugar se acostumbra que los profesores te introduzcan, tu esperas afuera del salón hasta que te llaman a entrar- le decía Tomoyo

Pasaron varios minutos y los demás estudiantes iban llegando uno por uno. Luego Tomoyo tuvo que entrar antes de que el profesor lo hiciera, no antes de presentarse con Sakura y decirle que esperara en lo que la presentaba. Sakura espero como diez minutos afuera hasta que la voz del profesor la llamara. Abrió la puerta del salón y entro a paso decidido hasta quedar frente al escritorio del profesor, todos con sus miradas en ella.

Muy bien chicos ella es Sakura Adachi, viene de Inglaterra, espero que sean amables con ella- dijo el profesor a sus alumnos y luego se dirigió a Sakura- ahora señorita Adachi tome asiento a lado de el joven Li allá atrás- le dijo señalando el pupitre de hasta atrás en la esquina, Sakura asintió y se sentó.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, en el receso, varios compañeros se presentaron con Sakura y platicaron hasta que llego Tomoyo. Se disculpo con todos diciendo que necesitaba a Sakura un momento. La llevo al patio trasero en donde no había nadie más que tres personas de su salón. Uno era Li, el joven que se sentaba a lado de ella y otros dos, un chico y una chica.

Mira Sakura ellos son mis mejores amigos Syaoran Li, Takashi Yamasaki y Chiharu Mihara- le dijo Tomoyo señalándolos en orden- chicos ella es Sakura Adachi

Un gusto- dijeron Yamasaki y Chiharu al mismo tiempo, Syaoran se quedo callado

Igualmente- dijo Sakura, mirando de reojo el tal Li_ me parece que lo he visto en alguna parte antes mmm…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Ying Fa Chik: **bien hasta aquí lo dejo, capitulo uno de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado… bueno hasta el próximo capi XX


	3. Secretos Descubiertos

**Ying Fa Chik:** Muy bien ya con el segundo capi de mi pequeña historia. Ando batallando un poco por falta de inspiración con esta historia pero igualmente la escribo para ustedes. Mil gracias a los que dejaron los reviews:

**Vocateam**

**Cainat06**

**Nathii07**

**Damalunaely**

**Espero **que disfruten el capitulo…

**Capitulo 2**

**Pequeños Secretos Descubiertos**

¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?- le pregunto Syaoran secamente a Sakura, se había dado cuenta de que ella lo observaba.

No, ninguno, ¿y tú?- le respondió como si nada Sakura sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Syaoran solo se volteo murmurando algo sobre "chiquillas" o solo dios sabe que cosas.

Veo que no eres tan inocente Sakura- le dijo Yamasaki sonriéndole al igual que las otras dos- nadie más que nosotros en toda nuestra vida de conocer a Syaoran se ha atrevido a contestarle como lo hiciste tu hace un momento.

Pues no veo porque- contesto simplemente Sakura viendo a otro lado, los demás se voltearon a ver.

Ven esta chica es especial- dijo Tomoyo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

Cierto, ¿Sakura ya habías venido a Hong Kong antes?- le pregunto Chiharu

No- dijo Sakura sin verla a los ojos.

Bien está arreglado, iremos a mostrarte la ciudad y luego…

Oh pero yo… no puedo hoy- dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

¿Por qué no?- le preguntaron

Porque tengo asuntos… familiares por atender- dijo Sakura suspirando

Bueno está bien, comprendemos- dijo Tomoyo mirando a los demás

Así se paso el primer día de clases, Sakura no tuvo mucho éxito en la misión pero ya habría otros días. En la salida, se dirigió directamente a su casa. Había notado que la seguían desde unos minutos atrás, pero al ver que eran Tomoyo y Chiharu sonrió y las dejo seguirla. Al doblar una esquina se paro esperando a que llegaran Tomoyo y Chiharu. Efectivamente, después de unos segundos, ambas aparecieron.

Hola chicas, si querían que las invitara a mi casa, solo tenían que decirlo- les dijo a ambas con una sonrisa

Jejeje- se rieron nerviosas (Tomoyo y Chiharu), para luego seguir a Sakura hasta una casa blanca (no la del presidente n.n)

Aquí es, pasen- dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta, Chiharu fue la primera en entrar.

Que linda casa- dijo ella Tomoyo asintió apoyándola

Gracias, ¿gustan algo de tomar?- ofreció Sakura, ambas negaron dando las gracias

Tienes una casa donde tu familia cabe perfectamente- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

Oh, no yo no… vivo con mi familia desde pequeña- dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba sus cosas en un closet.

¿O sea que vives sola?- dijo Chiharu incrédula, Sakura asintió y suspiro. Luego el teléfono empezó a sonar, Sakura subió a su cuarto y contesto.

Bueno- dijo ella, Tomoyo y Chiharu la habían seguido y estaban viendo los otros cuartos.

_¿Cómo vas con la misión?- dijo Daisuke del otro lado de la línea_

Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura- no, nada aun.

_Tienes unos meses, el consejo te dio más tiempo debido a que es importante- le dijo Daisuke serio, sin hacer caso al sarcasmo de su hermana._

No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, sabes tengo visitas, te llamo luego- dijo ella colgando sin esperar respuesta. Tomoyo y Chiharu se miraron y fueron con Sakura.

Era alguien de tu familia ¿cierto?- pregunto Tomoyo

Lo más cercano a una- dijo Sakura en un susurro que no llegaron a oír ninguna de las dos- escuchen no quiero ser grosera pero… tengo cosas que hacer.

Si entendemos, no te preocupes, de todos modos ya teníamos que irnos- dijo Chiharu. Después de despedirse, Chiharu y Tomoyo tomaron caminos distintos. Tomoyo iba caminando cuando una sombra se puso a lado de ella.

¿Y?- le pregunto

No es ella- dijo Tomoyo- ya no tienes que preocuparte Syaoran.

Eriol dijo que él y Meiling van a llegar pasado mañana- dijo el después de un rato de silencio.

¡en serio! Qué bueno, ya lo extrañaba- dijo Tomoyo feliz en saber la noticia.

Vas a visitarla ¿no?- pregunto Syaoran

No hasta que llegue Eriol, él es quien decide estas cosas- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo misteriosamente.

Dos días después.

Buenos días jóvenes- dijo el profesor entrando al aula de clases, todos los alumnos tomaron sus respectivos lugares- hoy recibimos dos nuevos alumnos, pasen por favor.

La puerta del salón se abrió y pasaron dos personas, un chico y una chica. Ambos sonreían a la clase, aunque Sakura no los miraba, lo sentía. Estaba más entretenida en un dibujo en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno. No volteo cuando los nuevos alumnos pasaron al lado de ella, pero si sabía que habían tomado asiento… uno delante de ella y el otro frente a Li. A la hora del receso, Sakura se levanto dispuesta a salir y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta una voz la detuvo.

¿A dónde vas sin saludar querida amiga?- le preguntaron, ella se dio la vuelta y vio al fin a los nuevos

¿Meiling? ¿Eriol?- dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo- que bueno es verlos- dijo cuando se separaron

Es un gusto verte querida Sakura, pero, ¿Qué haces por acá?- le pregunto Eriol (N/A: Syaoran, Tomoyo y los demás ya habían salido del aula de clases).

Oh pues vine aquí para ganar un juego- dijo Sakura con doble sentido, Eriol y Meiling comprendieron y asintieron.

Ok, pues dicho eso… vamos que quiero saludar a mí querida esposa y primo- dijo Eriol caminando a la puerta seguida de Sakura y Meiling

¿Esposa? No sabía que estaba aquí Eriol- le dijo Sakura sonriendo- ni mucho menos que estuvieras casado.

Desde hace unos… cien años, fue su novio durante unos ciento cincuenta años antes de que dieran el gran paso- informo Meiling mientras ahora salían del edificio escolar y se dirigían atrás.

¡Eriol!- grito una chica lanzándose a Eriol, Meiling volteo y Sakura siguió su mirada.

A quien Sakura vio era nada más y nada menos que su amiga Tomoyo. Esta estaba abrazando a Eriol mientras reía y le daba besos, Sakura se quedo asombrada, por no decir más, ante esto. Meiling se dio cuenta de esto al mirar la expresión de Sakura y sonrió. Luego desvió la mirada de su tan sorprendida amiga hacia las personas detrás de la pareja y movió su mano en un gesto de saludo.

Hola Sakura, Meiling, es un honor volverte a ver- dijo Chiharu acercándose a las chicas junto con Yamasaki.

Pues hubiera sido antes, pero las pequeñas misiones seguían viniendo- dijo Meiling con un tono indiferente, todos, excepto Eriol miraron a Meiling incrédulos.

¿¡quieres decir que ella/ellos sabe/saben de nosotros!?- preguntaron Sakura y los demás al unisonó, Syaoran se acerco a Meiling.

¿Cómo es que conoces a Meiling?- le pregunto en tono brusco a Sakura.

Eso mismo te pregunto a ti- dijo Sakura en el mismo tono acercándose a Syaoran.

Chicos, chicos, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Todos aquí somos…-

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Sakura apareció frente a Meiling tapándole la boca evitándole hablar. Todos, excepto Eriol… otra vez, se mostraron sorprendidos ante la velocidad de ella y comprendieron… Sakura también era vampiro. Sakura se inclino su cabeza hasta quedar su mejilla contra la de Meiling y murmuro.

No creo que quieras seguir tu frase… tenemos publico oculto entre los arboles atrás de ti- le dijo apenas audible, Meiling asintió y Sakura lentamente se separo de ella sonriéndole, luego dijo en voz alta- me alegro que quieras ir a mi casa.

Meiling, captando el mensaje de Sakura sonrió asintiendo- claro que me encantaría ir, de hecho, sería bueno que todos fuéramos para ponernos al día.

Eriol, camino con Tomoyo agarrados de la mano hasta los chicos. Meiling susurro lo que le había dicho Sakura y todos miraron por el rabillo del ojo hacia los arboles. Efectivamente Sakura no se había equivocado, entre los árboles, habían un trió de chicas mirándolos. Seguramente eran solo de algún club de fans que vigilaban a sus ídolos, pensaron todos.

El ambiente entre los presentes se volvió tenso en un aterrador silencio que para alguien normal podía ser incomodo. Las chicas que los observaban se cansaron al rato y se fueron murmurando cosas de lo "extraños" que eran ellos. Eso aligero el tenso ambiente _un poco_ para todos. Meiling, quien se había sentado en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol junto a Sakura, se levanto estirándose y se volvió a los demás.

¿Dónde me voy a quedar este año?- pregunto ella mirándolos a cada uno y luego dijo- no quiero con Eriol, porque no podría dormir escuchando los ruidos o discusiones que la pareja tendrá, no con Chiharu, por lo mismo que Eriol… solo quedan Syaoran o Sakura.

No hay problema en que te quedes conmigo Mei, tengo otras habitaciones en casa- ofreció primero Sakura, Syaoran, quien estaba arriba de su habitual árbol en una rama de este no dijo nada.

Está bien, todo arreglado- dijo Meiling sonriendo, justo después, se oyó el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso, llamando a los alumnos a clases.

Las clases transcurrieron normal igual que todos los días y al final de estas, todos se reunieron en la puerta de la escuela. Sakura y Eriol fueron los primeros en llegar, luego vinieron Meiling y Chiharu y al final los demás. Tomoyo aun estando en las mismas clases que Sakura, había tenido que quedarse a hablar con una profesora sobre algún asunto de la materia. Cuando estuvieron todos Sakura empezó a caminar junto con Meiling mientras que los demás la seguían por detrás en silencio.

Sakura los guio por las calles de la ciudad, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que vigilaba los alrededores, hasta llegar a su casa. Se detuvo y saco las llaves de la puerta, abrió y dejo pasar a los demás. Antes de cerrar la puerta, hecho una última mirada observadora y cautelosa y entro. Todos se había reunido en la sala de estar, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban sentados en un sillón grande mientras que Chiharu estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Yamasaki estaban en un sillón individual, Syaoran estaba parado recargado en una pared y Meiling estaba sentada en el recarga brazos del sillón donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo.

Bien ahora podemos comenzar- dijo Meiling en tono entre serio y alegre.

¿Cómo es que se conocen Sakura y ustedes?- empezó a preguntar Tomoyo, Syaoran miro a Meiling esperando una respuesta.

Bueno, al principio pensamos que éramos enemigos, puesto que Eriol y yo nos encontrábamos en una misión y estábamos saliendo de la guarida de un licántropo cuando nos encontramos con ella- dijo Meiling sonriendo al recuerdo, Eriol asintió afirmando lo que acababa de decir Meiling.

Al pensar que era otro licántropo, empezó a atacar a Sakura, dispuesto a acabar con ella- continuo Eriol, ahora la atención estaba sobre el, aunque no le molesto mucho.

Pero antes de tocarla, alguien se interpuso, el hermano mayor de Sakura- dijo Meiling las miradas de todos exceptuando a Sakura, quien permanecia mirando a otro lado, iban de ella a Eriol conforme estos hablaban. Antes de que pudieran seguir relatando la historia, el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, Sakura giro su mirada y se puso incluso más seria. Fue a contestar, excusándose primero con los demás, y contesto la llamada.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella con un tono seco

_¿Has logrado algo?- pregunto Daisuke desde el otro lado de la línea_

No, pero, adivina a quien me reencontré- dijo ella con cierto humor

_¿a quien?- pregunto directamente su hermano sin llevarle el juego_

A Eriol y Meiling- dijo Sakura caminando en círculos con el teléfono que, por cierto, era inalámbrico

_¡Ah! me agradara saludarlos, ve preparando lugar, llego en cinco minutos- le informo el, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron._

¿Vas a venir aquí?- pregunto ella con sorpresa

_Ya lo oíste… cinco minutos y estoy ahí- dijo Daisuke antes de colgar._

Sakura coloco el teléfono en su lugar y regreso a la estancia. Todos la miraron, ella sabía que la habían escuchado hablar. Meiling se levanto y camino un poco alrededor de la sala, luego miro a Sakura.

¿Vamos a recibir visita no?- le pregunto a Sakura, ella asintió seria, pero se podía ver la inmensa alegría que sentía.

Mi hermano llega en… tres minutos mas- dijo Sakura sonriendo un poco, Syaoran la miro sin decir nada.

Después de un rato, se oyó unos ligeros pero gruesos golpes en la puerta principal. Sakura fue a recibir a su hermano. Abrió y lo primero que vio, fueron dos brazos cerrándose alrededor de ella. Su hermano, la estaba abrazando, venia de camiseta polo azul marino y pantalones negros con zapatos a juego con el pantalón y lentes de sol.

Te extrañe… parece que tienes más visitas de lo que me dijiste- dijo él, Daisuke tenía el olfato más desarrollado de entre los vampiros, lo cual le daba mucha facilidad en las misiones.

Sí, pero son todos amigos, ven que es de mala educación hacer esperar- dijo Sakura tomando de la mano a su hermano y llevándolo a la sala.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Yamasaki se quedaron muy sorprendidos al saber quién era el hermano de Sakura. Como había dicho, Daisuke era tan reconocido que casi no había vampiro que no lo conociera, haciéndolo más peligroso en misiones. Y por supuesto, ellos lo conocían, de hecho, eran amigos de él. Daisuke sonrió al ver a todas las visitas.

Eriol, Meiling, es un placer volverlos a ver- dijo el mirándolos, luego paso su mirada hacia Syaoran y sonrió aun mas- Syaoran mi viejo amigo es un gusto en verte de nuevo, igual a ustedes Chiharu, Yamasaki

¿Tú eres el hermano de ella?- pregunto Syaoran con tono serio a Daisuke.

Si… es una larga historia- dijo Daisuke mirando cariñosamente a Sakura, ella sonrió.

Déjenme voy por una silla para que te sientes- dijo a su hermano retirándose al comedor por una silla, regreso segundos después con una silla y la coloco cerca de Daisuke, quien tomo asiento dando las gracias a su hermana menor.

Ahora ¿viven aquí todos? O ¿están en misión?- pregunto curioso Daisuke

Por ahora estamos viviendo aquí, esperando nuevas misiones- respondió Chiharu- y supongo que ustedes están en medio de una

Yo no, mi querida hermanita lo está, solo vine a visitarla y ver cómo iba- dijo Daisuke mirando a Sakura, quien miro a otro lado.

Wow, ya puedes tener misiones sola, que envidia- dijo Tomoyo desde su lugar, al comentario, Daisuke sonrió a su hermana con orgullo- solo conozco tres aquí que tienen misiones solos, ósea, Syaoran, Daisuke y ahora tu Sakura

Si bueno, todo se lo debo a mi hermano- dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Disculpen ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo todo pensamiento de los presentes

Son… ¡¿las ocho?!- respondió Sakura con voz sorprendida, el tiempo si que había volado.

Oops… se supone que Eriol y yo pasaríamos por nuestro equipaje a las siete y media- dijo Meiling un poco nerviosa y divertida

Y yo tengo que tomar un vuelo, así que, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la salida Sakura?- le pregunto Daisuke a Sakura, aunque para ella eso era una orden.

Sakura asintió y espero a que Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y su hermano se dirigieran hacia la puerta y luego los siguió. Daisuke se ofreció a llevarlos, lo cual aceptaron agradecidamente, Syaoran se asomo desde la sala a la puerta. Antes de que Daisuke saliera siguiendo a los otros, se volteo para darle una cajita de color rojo y dorado en detalles. Luego Daisuke le dijo algo que no llego a escuchar, tras darle un corto beso en la frente a su hermana salió, todo esto lo vio Syaoran.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Sakura volteo a tiempo para ver a Syaoran asomado a la entrada mirándola. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero sin embargo, no lo demostró y camino hacia el. Llego y miro a los demás, Chiharu y Yamasaki se levantaron al verla.

Lo siento Sakura, pero ya tenemos que irnos, Yamasaki olvido que teníamos reunión con sus padres- le dijo Chiharu a Sakura, quien solo sonrió y asintió. Los acompaño y los despidió en la entrada, luego de que se fueran se volvió a Syaoran. Ambos quedaron en un tenso silencio hasta que Sakura camino hacia el. Lo miro un rato y luego suspiro.

Sígueme- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras, Syaoran no dijo nada y la siguió, intrigado por lo que ella querría. Sakura entro a su habitación seguida de Syaoran. Esta era color blanco, tenía una cama pegada a la pared contraria a la puerta con colcha negra y almohadas a juego. A lado de la cama tenia un escritorio de madera pintada en negro, había una computadora y libros de diferentes temas. En las paredes había cuadros de diferentes artistas, era un cuarto… tipo moderno.

Sakura camino al closet que estaba frente a la cama y abrió la puerta de este, sacando una alhajero dorado en forma rectangular. Se sentó en la cama indicando con un gesto de mano a Syaoran que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando él se sentó a un lado de ella, Sakura abrió el alhajero. En este, había varias joyas, nada especial que Syaoran viera. Sakura luego lo vacio y agarro una pequeña llave escondida en la tapa del alhajero. En la base de este, había una puertita con una muy pequeña cerradura, Sakura introdujo la llave y la giro.

Abrió la puertita y saco lo que había dentro, ocultándolo en su mano, dejo el alhajero a un lado y luego miro a Syaoran. Él no vio la que tenía en la manos, la miro expectante a lo que ella quería o haría luego.

El primer día en que te vi, tu perdiste algo que yo encontré- empezó a decir Sakura, Syaoran la miro confundido, dejando atrás su semblante serio.

¿Perdí algo?- le preguntó el todavía más confundido.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, supongo que todavía era una niña- dijo Sakura- fue en Inglaterra cuando yo tenia diez años, yo iba caminando a mi casa, cuando al doblar una esquina choque con alguien. Al principio no te reconocí, pero luego, cuando me hablaste, recordé al joven con quien había chocado y lo que le pertenecía.

Syaoran guardo silencio, para dejarla continuar.

Cuando iba a seguir caminando, note una cadena, se te había caído- ahí fue cuando Sakura estiro su mano hacia Syaoran y la abrió, dejando ver la cadena de oro. Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron al verla y la tomo.

La busque por mucho tiempo, pero no la encontré nunca, no importo que tanto la buscara- dijo el, Sakura solo sonrió.

Pues la conserve y la cuide, no te la pude regresar porque descubrí que ya te habías ido- le dijo ella

Gracias- le dijo rápidamente Syaoran, mostrándole por primera vez su sonrisa.

_CONTINUARA_…

**Ying Fa Chik: **bien espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima!!


	4. Haciendo Las Primeras Amistades

**Ying Fa Chik:** Bien al fin, el Capitulo 3. Lamento mucho que tardara tanto es solo que no hallaba muy bien mi punto de inspiración para la continuación. Bien eso es lo que quería decir, les agradezco mucho a los que me dejaron sus reviews…

**Nachie:**Pues no te voy a mentir, si va a ver acción ¿Qué tipo de acción? ¿en qué capi va a pasar? Son preguntas que se vendrán respondiendo por si solas en los futuros caps.

**Amatista1986:** Gracias por tu comentario y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza.

**VocaTeam:**Si Syaoran no es un licántropo… hubo un tiempo en que lo pensé… pero al final decidí por el vampiro . En este capi vendrá más sobre Eriol y Tomoyo contestando tu pregunta.

**Nathii07:**** ¡**Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Sobre lo de la cadena tal vez se mencione algo… pero tal vez tenga que esperar.

**Princesa-Tessa-Love15:**Lo que respecta a Syaoran… estoy pensando cambiar su actitud… avísame si te parece buena idea…

**Leemii:**Me alegro que te gustara y para que estés segura si lo voy a continuar… espero que llegue al final… no es broma si llegara su final. Espero que disfrutes lo que sigue… si hay algo en lo que tengas dudas no dudes en decirme, ¿ok?

**ESPERO** QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO…

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_El primer día en que te vi, tu perdiste algo que yo encontré- empezó a decir Sakura, Syaoran la miro confundido, dejando atrás su semblante serio._

_¿Perdí algo?- le preguntó el todavía más confundido._

_Fue hace mucho tiempo, supongo que todavía era una niña- dijo Sakura- fue en Inglaterra cuando yo tenía diez años, yo iba caminando a mi casa, cuando al doblar una esquina choque con alguien. Al principio no te reconocí, pero luego, cuando me hablaste, recordé al joven con quien había chocado y lo que le pertenecía._

_Syaoran guardo silencio, para dejarla continuar._

_Cuando iba a seguir caminando, note una cadena, se te había caído- ahí fue cuando Sakura estiro su mano hacia Syaoran y la abrió, dejando ver la cadena de oro. Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron al verla y la tomo._

_La busque por mucho tiempo, pero no la encontré nunca, no importo que tanto la buscara- dijo él, Sakura solo sonrió._

_Pues la conserve y la cuide, no te la pude regresar porque descubrí que ya te habías ido- le dijo ella_

_Gracias- le dijo rápidamente Syaoran, mostrándole por primera vez su sonrisa._

**Capitulo 3**

**Haciendo Nuevas Amistades Y La Primera Cita**

Al día siguiente…

¡Sakura! ¿Porqué no me despertaste temprano?- gritaba Meiling corriendo de un lado a otro en su habitación haciendo desastre y medio mientras se vestía y peinaba a la vez. La aludida suspiro sin moverse de su lugar en la entrada de su casa.

El día anterior, después de que Syaoran le agradeciera, había llegado Meiling con sus varias maletas a la casa. Syaoran les ayudo a subir el equipaje a la habitación que ocuparía Meiling y se marcho con una leve despedida.

_Cuando llego Mei, su actitud cambio, habría jurado que en ese momento era otra persona… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Lo último que necesito es una distracción. Necesito, no ¡Debo! De avanzar con la misión y acabar con esto lo más pronto posible_- pensaba Sakura con los ojos cerrados al hacerlo. Su morral se columpiaba de un lado a otro en sus manos, movía el pie derecho impaciente y su cara hacia muecas y gestos diferentes.

¡Ya estoy lista! Vámonos que llegamos tarde- dijo Meiling abriendo la puerta a prisa empujando a Sakura fuera de la casa, quien, volvió de su clase mental.

Veo que no has cambiado, aun no aprendes a despertarte temprano tu sola- dijo Sakura cuando se encontraban caminando, Meiling bufo molesta.

¡Y tu siendo testigo de esto no me ayudaste!... pero si lo vez por un lado… es bueno ser como somos o el almuerzo de casa nos retrasaría aun más- le dijo Meiling levantando la mano señalando con el dedo al cielo, lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Sakura suspiro haciendo asintiendo… tenía un punto.

Bueno tendrás razón en eso… pero yo no soy tu madre ni tu una niña que haya que despertar para ir a primaria- le reclamo Sakura cerrando los ojos mientras lo decía, sin embargo siguió caminando así después de callarse.

Oh ya cállate- le dijo Meiling en tono infantil, Sakura no dijo nada, pero abrió los ojos para mirar al frente. De repente, sintió una punzada en el pecho y la cabeza, se detuvo en seco. Miro a los alrededores en busca de algo fuera de lo normal. Su mirada se detuvo al notar a un chico cruzando la calle opuesta, caminando hacia ellas.

Observo detalladamente al chico, casi como estudiando los pequeños detalles de un experimento. El chico tenía el cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos eran de un color verde, parecía ser un chico bastante normal para cualquiera. Este sintió la mirada de Sakura y se detuvo frente a ella, le sonrió amigablemente antes de que hablara.

Buenos días Señorita Li- le dijo primero a Meiling, la aludida sonrió e inclino un poco la cabeza- usted debe ser la señorita Adachi, no había tenido oportunidad de presentarme antes, soy Hao Matsuri- hizo una leve reverencia.

Un gusto, puede llamarme Sakura- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo que él, intencionalmente, al inclinar su cabeza su vista se poso sobre su reloj.- oh no ya es tarde. Creo que ya no legamos a la escuela hoy… Mei…

Cuando volteo a ver a su amiga… descubrió que esta ya se había ido. Debió haberse adelantado cuando Hao se estaba presentando y por haber estado atenta a él no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Suspiro molesta por su falta de atención, se supone que era una de las mejores rastreadores entre los vampiros, y no se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había ido a clases sin ella.

Creo que la señorita Li si habrá llegado a clases- dijo Hao, Sakura volteo a verlo dando un brinco de "susto" para que pareciera que le había sorprendido que siguiera ahí… funciono, se la había creído puesto que sonrió ante eso.

Si, no me di cuenta de que se había adelantado… jeje soy muy distraída- dijo golpeándose suavemente la cabeza con los nudillos de su mano.

A todos nos pasa- le dijo en modo animador. Luego, para sorpresa de Sakura, le tendió la mano. Ella lo miro con confusión y le pregunto con la mirada el por qué de su repentina acción a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa cortes- en vista a los hechos, no pudimos llegar a la escuela… me preguntaba ¿Me acepta una invitación a tomar un café en mi casa?

Oh… pues… claro- dijo Sakura todavía algo confundida. Basto con un segundo para que se recuperara y hablara de nuevo- pero primero pasemos por mi casa.

¿Para qué?- pregunto curioso Hao borrando su sonrisa por un instante, Sakura sonrió con cierta ironía.

Se vería muy raro que dos jóvenes estén con uniformes fuera de la escuela en horas de clase- le respondió sonriendo obviamente a su respuesta, Hao repuso su sonrisa riendo levemente.

Tienes razón, vamos- le dijo él, Sakura asintió y guio el camino de vuelta a su casa. Hao la siguió caminando a su lado, por unos momentos lo único que reinaba era un silencio, pero uno cómodo. Sakura no se sentía incomoda por caminar sin decir palabras, hasta sonrió sin darse cuenta de esto.

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Hao, Sakura lo volteo a ver sin borrar su sonrisa

¿A qué te refieres?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

Empezaste a sonreír de repente- le contesto Hao señalando su boca. Sakura se dio cuenta de que sonreía, pero aun así siguió sonriendo.

No veo razón porque no- le dijo está girando su vista de nuevo al camino, confundida, se paro mirando a los lados de la calle- creo que me eh pasado de la casa…

¿Te la has pasado?- le pregunto Hao conteniendo la risa, Sakura hizo ademan de no haberlo notado.

Si… oh allá, esa es- dijo señalando su casa a tres casas de donde ellos estaban- vamos

Después de que Sakura abriera la puerta, dejo pasar primero a Hao. Este entro y admiro la casa por dentro, noto que no había fotos y solo unos cuantos espejos.

No me tardo… puede sentarse en la sala en lo que espera…- dijo Sakura señalando el salón.

Si gracias y por favor llámame Hao- dijo el sonriéndole amablemente, como Sakura no noto nada fuera de lo cortes, sonrió antes de asentir y subir a su cuarto.

_Es un chico… amable, se me hace familiar… mmm… lástima que sea mi enemigo… salir con el vendría bien, tal vez pueda sacar algo útil de él Jajaja… deberé seguirle el juego… aunque a Dai no le agradara mucho que lo haga… mmm…_- pensaba Sakura mientras veía que ropa ponerse frente al espejo-_ … le sacare conversación… no, tal vez ir a ver su casa y… en ese caso me llevare mis armas escondidas debajo de mi ropa… será divertido y lo mejor es que ni siquiera tarde más de dos meses… ¡Es un nuevo record! Supere a mi hermano Jajaja._

Sakura decidió al final ponerse unos jeans blancos, una camisa de tirantes amarillo pastel y un mini chaleco a juego con el pantalón con zapatillas amarillas. Su cabello lo arreglo en una cola de caballo alta, se puso unas navajas en el cabello disfrazadas de broches con adornos de flores amarillas y blancas. Se puso una pulsera de perlas, estas en realidad era contenedores de plata en liquido. Por último, un collar simple, tenía un sencillo pero lindo tubo en color plata con diamantes en toda la figurilla.

Cuando estuvo lista, sonrió al espejo y salió de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, lo hizo algo torpe para que Hao creyera que esta iba apurada. Al pisar el antepenúltimo escalón "tropezó" pero antes de que tocara el piso, termino en los brazos de el joven Hao, quien se había levantado rápidamente y la había atrapado.

Sakura había cerrado los ojos "esperando" el impacto con el suelo. Al sentirse entre los brazos del chico, abrió un ojo para mirarlo. Sonrió, para Hao pudo haber sido por alivio y agradecimiento, pero ella había sonreído por que ya había encontrado y comprobado la identidad de su enemigo y objetivo.

Gracias por… salvarme- dijo Sakura abriendo los dos ojos, Hao asintió y sonrió.

Me alegra saber que no te hiciste daño- le dijo él sonriéndole, la bajo lenta y cuidadosamente.

Gracias de nuevo… bueno ya podemos irnos- le dijo Sakura tomando un bolso y guardando algunas cosas en él- ¿Vamos a pasar por tu casa… para cambiarte?

Hao sonrió ante la pregunta. Sakura recapitulo lo que acababa de decir y se ruborizo.

d-digo para que te c-cambies a-a d-de ropa- corrigió ella "nerviosa" agitando las manos en el aire, Hao rio un poco y luego le sonrió.

Eres linda… tienes una forma de ser muy inocente- le dijo él, Sakura volteo la cabeza dejando de agitar las manos incomoda por el comentario- ¿Nos vamos?

Eh si, vamos- le contesto ella avanzando a la puerta. Después de cerrar con llave, Hao guio en dirección a su casa, Sakura camino seria pero disimulándolo como nerviosismo.

Caminaron como unos veinte minutos por las calles de la ciudad antes de llegar a un vecindario. Aunque más que vecindario era una especie de cadenas de mansiones a lo largo de la calle. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida- _vaya, creo que les gusta vivir bien al los perritos estos… me pregunto… ¿el líder estará en casa?_

Vaya, creo que vives en una pequeña casa en la ciudad- le dijo sarcásticamente Sakura a Hao. Este rio al comentario asintiendo.

Mi padre es un agente bien pagado, digamos que mi casa es solo por seguridad- dijo Hao.

¿Seguridad? ¿Acaso tiene enemigos o algo así?- pregunto inocentemente Sakura mientras lo veía.

Puedes llamarlo algo así, yo diría que el que necesita protección soy yo- dijo Hao algo serio, cosa, Sakura noto.

¿Tu? Pero… quien se atrevería a lastimar a un chico tan lindo-amable ¿Quién se atrevería a lastimar a un chico tan honesto como tú?- le dijo Sakura siguiendo su papel inocente que hasta ahora se estaba creyendo el joven a su lado.

Aunque no lo creas… en el mundo hay monstruos disfrazados de personas… nunca sabes cuándo aparecerán- le dijo seriamente a Sakura.

¡¿Monstruos?! ¡Qué miedo!… jeje perdona… soy muy miedosa en lo que respecta a lo terrorífico- le dijo Sakura rascándose un poco la mejilla derecha con su mano haciendo una cara de pena ante su… miedo.

No hay por qué disculparse, es normal tener miedo- le dijo Hao- aquí es.

Sakura se detuvo junto a él y admiro la mansión frente a ella. Parecía una de las más grandes de por ahí, tenía rejas de un color negro carbón. Era blanca, con enormes ventanas de cristal. Tenía un amplio espacio donde estaba un hermoso jardín, en total parecía un rectángulo y la casa estaba en medio de este.

Wow… lindo… lugar para vivir- dijo Sakura todavía mirando el jardín delantero.

Si todo gracias a mi padre- le comento Hao a ella, Sakura desvió su mirada hasta el rostro del chico.

¿Y tu madre?- le pregunto la chica de ojos verdes, el rostro de Hao paso de uno serio a uno melancólico.

Hace algunos años fue asesinada- le contesto, Sakura fingió sentir tristeza y remordimiento por haber preguntado, claro que ya ese hecho de su madre ya lo sabía. Ella misma había ayudado a su hermano a exterminarla.

Lo siento… sé lo que es eso- le comento, aunque parte de ello fuera verdad.

Bueno… pasado es pasado, ya no se puede hacer nada- dijo Hao encogiéndose de hombros- vamos a entrar, igual y mi padre está todavía.

¿No seré una molestia? Digo, si la esta- pregunto Sakura tanteando el terreno.

No sería imposible… mi padre es muy amable con todos- le respondió Hao sonriéndole.

Ambos entraron por la grande puerta, fueron recibidos por un mayordomo dos segundos después de haber pisado dentro de la mansión. El señor era ya un adulto, se podían ver unas cuantas canas allí y allá. En sus ojos, que eran grises, se mostraban unas arrugas. Alto, pero elegante.

Cedric, voy a ir a cambiarme, no pude llegar a tiempo a la escuela… esta señorita es mi amiga, Sakura y me hará el honor de acompañarme lo que resta de la mañana, llévala a la sala y ofrécele algo en lo que espera- le dijo Hao al mayordomo antes de irse, no sin antes por supuesto, disculparse con Sakura.

Sígame por favor señorita- dijo el señor cortésmente comenzando a caminar, Sakura asintió y lo siguió. Por el corto trayecto Sakura vio cuadros de personas y diferentes lugares en las paredes, uno después del otro. El mayordomo abrió una puerta y espero a que Sakura cruzara.

El salón era espacioso, había sillones en el centro, separados por un amplio espacio. En medio de todos ellos, estaba una pequeña mesita de vidrio, adornada por un florero. Casi en la mera esquina, a lado de un ventanal, estaba colocado un hermoso piano negro con pequeños detalles en dorado. Al otro lado de este, justo en la pared, había unos grandes libreros, todos llenos de libros de diferentes colores y grosores.

¿Le puedo ofrecer algo en lo que espera señorita?- le pregunto el señor, Sakura volvió de su mundo de admiración y lo miro.

No gracias señor Cedric y por favor, llámeme Sakura- le dijo ella, el mayordomo asintió y luego salió de la habitación después de hacer una corta reverencia.

Sakura suspiro y se sentó en uno de aquellos cómodos sillones. Miro a su alrededor y poso su mirada en el enorme piano negro. Dudo un momento, pero se levanto dejando su mini chaleco y su bolso en el sillón. Paso dos dedos de su mano derecha por las teclas blancas del instrumento y presiono una de ellas al detenerse.

Es muy antiguo, pero aun toca como si fuera nuevo- hablo alguien, Sakura dio un pequeño respingo, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se volteo con ambas manos cerradas en el pecho. El hombre que había hablado… era el mismo de la noche en la que ella había conocido en el parque.

¡Señor Touya! ¿Usted es el padre de Hao?- pregunto Sakura muy, muy sorprendida.

Así es señorita Sakura- le dijo él sonriendo misteriosamente, al mirar la expresión de la joven hablo de nuevo- me lo dijo Cedric.

Oh ya veo… es que… le digo usualmente mi nombre chino a las personas desconocidas… y como era noche… bueno usted sabe…- decía Sakura buscando una manera de explicarse y hallar una excusa.

No se preocupe lo entiendo… así que ¿Acompañaras a Hao?- le pregunto Touya sentándose en el sillón frente al que estaba Sakura.

Si… como no pudimos llegar a tiempo, me invito a tomar algo…- le explico Sakura sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ya veo, le debes agradar mucho, Hao usualmente no anda con amigos fuera de la escuela desde pequeño- le dijo Touya mirando se un modo significativo a Sakura.

¿A no? Parece de los que siempre están rodeados de amigos todos los días- dijo Sakura de un modo inocente.

Padre, pensé que no estabas aquí- interrumpió Hao entrando al salón. Sakura tomo sus cosas y se paro, Touya la imito pero con más calma.

Nunca me fui… los demás solo me llamaron para… saber qué hacer con un hombre que fue atrapado intentando infiltrarse en un edificio, ¿Vas a salir?- pregunto Touya viendo a su hijo.

Si, pensaba invitar a Sakura a tomar algo- dijo él, sentándose junto con ellos a lado de Sakura.

Ya veo… espero que nos visite alguna otra vez señorita Sakura, con su permiso, me retiro ya- dijo Touya levantándose y saliendo del salón. Durante unos minutos guardaron silencio, Sakura miraba la puerta por donde había salido y Hao miraba a Sakura.

_Después de todo, a padre le ha agradado Sakura… es extraño, hasta la ah invitado a venir de nuevo… tiene que haber una razón_- pensaba Hao mientras la miraba, Sakura llego a notar su mirada y volteo sonriendo.

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto levantándose

Si vamos, vaya y pensar que ya paso una hora y media- dijo Hao mientras salían de la mansión.

Pensé que había sido más tiempo en realidad- dijo Sakura riendo levemente.

Deberías hacerlo más- comento Hao de repente

¿El qué?- le pregunto Sakura

El reír, en la escuela no lo haces mucho- le dijo Hao sonriendo- te ves linda al sonreír- al terminar de decir esto rio un poco.

¿Qué?... bueno es que… simplemente no tengo o no me dan razones de reír en la escuela… ¿de qué te ríes?- le pregunto Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

No es que… me acorde que la primera vez que oí de ti… fue de una amiga… me había llegado preguntándome si tenía una hermana porque te había visto en el receso- le explico Hao viéndola- me dijo que parecías yo solo que en mujer y más bonita.

Jajaja si es gracioso… debe ser solo una coincidencia, muchas personas tienen las mismas características… además… yo… bueno eso es tema pasado, oh mira allá esta una cafetería vamos- dijo Sakura adelantándose a la cafetería de enfrente. Entro rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa más cercana que estuviera vacía.

Corres rápido, serias muy buena en el equipo de atletismo- le comento Hao al sentarse en el asiento frente a ella, Sakura solo sonrió avergonzada, al menos en los ojos de Hao, la verdad era de que se había enojado consigo misma porque había dejado que la viera correr cuando la podría haber descubierto- sabes sería mejor que le contaras a alguien algún día lo que sientes… a la persona de más confianza que tengas.

Yo… la verdad… no… tengo a una persona así… mi hermano adoptivo, pero… no lo quiero preocupar con problemas míos, ya tiene demasiado con que lidiar- le confesó Sakura un poco desanimada.

¿Puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto una camarera, una señora anciana joven.

Si gracias, para mí un chocolate caliente y unas galletas- dijo Hao sonriéndole a la joven, esta se ruborizo y escribió la orden, luego se volteo a ver a Sakura.

Para mí solo un te frio- le dijo, la joven asintió y se fue

El silencio los alcanzo de nuevo. Ninguno quería romperlo sin embargo, se sentían cómodos en el. Era más relajante para ellos, un momento para pensar. Hao la miraba a ella con una mirada relajada y serena. Sakura miraba fuera de la ventana, miraba a las personas soñadoramente.

Y… ¿esas personas con las que te juntas… son tus amigos?- le pregunto Hao después de unos minutos, Sakura volteo su mirada a él.

Podrías decir que si, los más cercanos y que conozco más son Eriol y Meiling- le dijo ella sonriendo a la mención de sus amigos.

Ya veo… parecen buenas personas, mis amigos solo se están conmigo por mi dinero… tienes suerte puedo decir- le dijo Hao, Sakura pensó un momento antes de hablar.

Sabes, puedes contarme como una amiga de verdad… acepte venir contigo aun sin saber NADA de ti… sigue siendo así- le dijo finalmente ella, Hao le sonrió amistosamente y con dulzura.

Gracias- le agradeció él.

Solo digo… la verdad, además, eso de andar contigo por dinero… ¡Que aburrido y falso! No me gustan esas personas- le dijo Sakura riendo un poco.

A mí tampoco pero es inevitable, así es la vida- le dijo riendo Hao.

Poco después llego la camarera con su orden, la puso con perfecto equilibrio en la mesa y se retiro. Los dos tomaron sus vasos y tomaron un sorbo. Se miraron y rieron cuando se dieron cuenta que lo habían hecho todo al mismo tiempo. Dejaron los vasos en la mesa y Hao tomo una de las galletas dándole una mordida a esta.

Gracias… por esto, lo gracioso es… que esta es la primera vez que falto a la escuela y que salgo con alguien, no suelo salir con amigos fuera de la escuela- le confesó Sakura sonriendo y mirando a su vaso.

No es nada, me alegro saber eso, yo tampoco suelo estar con amigos fuera de la escuela- admitió él dándole otra mordida a su galleta.

Me alegro saber eso- le imito Sakura sonriendo después rio al ver la cara de su "amigo"

Muy graciosa- le comento Hao a ella, lo que causo otra risa por parte de Sakura.

Sakura le dio otro sorbo a su bebida fingiendo no haber escuchado nada. Hao le sonrió y la imito. Después de acabar y platicar de un sinfín de temas diferentes salieron de aquella cafetería, Hao pagando la cuenta, disgusto de Sakura.

Han pasado… tres horas, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- le pregunto Sakura a Hao, ambos iban caminando sin dirección alguna por la calle.

No lo sé ¿a dónde te gustaría?- le dijo él calmado como siempre.

¿Conoces algún parque que este solo por las mañanas?- le pregunto Sakura.

Creo que si después de todo como todos los niños están fuera de la escuela a estás horas- le dijo sarcásticamente su compañero, luego dieron vuelta en una esquina y Hao empezó a guiar el camino al parque.

¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí?- le pregunto Sakura de repente para hablar con él.

Bien te diré que viví aquí mi niñez y luego estuve en varios lugares hasta llegar de nuevo aquí- le dijo sinceramente Hao

Ya veo, bueno yo podría decir lo mismo que tu- le dijo Sakura mirando las calles de la ciudad, de pronto sintió como un cuerpo chocaba contra ella y volteo para ver que había sido. La razón era un pequeño niño que ahora yacía en el piso comenzando a llorar.

Sakura se arrodillo y cargo al pequeño que no debía pasar de los cuatro años- ya, ya, no paso nada pequeño ¿te lastimaste?

N-No- le respondió el niñito, Sakura sonrió y le seco la carita mojada por las lágrimas. Luego busco algo en su bolsa y se lo tendió al niño cuando lo encontró.

Ten pequeño- le dijo extendiéndole una paleta, el niño sonrió mostrando sus diminutos dientes y la tomo.

¡Gracias one-san!- dijo el niño.

No importa, solo la próxima vez ve por donde juegas ¿está bien vampirito?- le pregunto tiernamente viendo que tenía un disfraz.

Si one-san, bye- dijo el niño corriendo agitando la mano, Sakura agito también la suya despidiéndose.

Eres buena con los niños- dijo Hao sonriendo soñadoramente.

Si bueno siempre quise ver y cuidar a mi hermanito así- dijo Sakura borrando su sonrisa.

Y no fue así- dijo más como hecho que como pregunta Hao con la mirada seria y melancólica.

No digamos que estuve cerca… oh ahí está el parque- dijo Sakura mirando el lugar frente a ellos.

Para no aburrirnos les diré que se estuvieron ahí hasta que Meiling llamo a Sakura para decirle que ya habían salido de la escuela y que la esperaba en su casa con los demás. Hao se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarla hasta su casa y Sakura acepto con una "sonrisa"

Gracias por todo lo de hoy Hao- le dijo Sakura en cuanto estuvieron frente a su casa.

Soy yo quien debe agradecerte Sakura, quien diría que eras mayor que yo- dijo burlón Hao, Sakura se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban observando por la ventana y sonrió. (N/A: en lo que estuvieron en el parque hablaron de sus gustos, edad y todo eso)

Shh no lo vayas a decir… bueno pero ¿quién te creería de todos modos?- dijo riendo- bueno ya no te detengo, un gusto el que me hayas invitado Hao.

El gusto es mío, adiós Sakura- dijo el caminando hacia su casa.

Adiós Hao- dijo ella agitando la mano y sonriendo. En cuanto hubo desaparecido de vista, Sakura dejo de sonreír y mostro su rostro serio mirando a la ventana. Dentro Meiling, Tomoyo y Chiharu cerraron la cortina de la ventana en cuanto Sakura volteo.

¿Crees que nos haya visto?- pregunto Meiling, ellas se encontraban en la sala, los hombres estaban sentados en los sillones viendo sin interés la televisión.

Si Meiling, sabes, no es bueno espiar a las personas y más cuando son monstruos peligrosos- dijo Sakura, las tres que seguían en la ventana saltaron al escucharla detrás de ellas.

Lo siento, pero da mucha curiosidad… ¿ese tal Hao no será un familiar tuyo…? se parecen demasiado- pregunto Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling miraron a Sakura un tanto preocupados, cosa que noto Syaoran.

No yo soy la única que sobrevivió de mi familia- dijo Sakura mirando a otro lugar, pero antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar hablo de nuevo- estaré arriba, tengo algo que hacer- y con eso desapareció en un parpadear de ojos.

Creo que dije algo malo- dijo Tomoyo mirando a su esposo, Eriol solo suspiro.

No, solo es algo que le duele recordar- dijo él recargando sus codos en las rodillas.

¿Sabes que le paso… ustedes dos?- pregunto Chiharu refiriéndose a Meiling y Eriol, ambos asintieron.

Sí, pero es mejor que cambiemos de tema- respondió Meiling un tanto seria, Syaoran le dio un repentino ataque de curiosidad y miro las escaleras.

Bien… ¿sabes si Sakura tiene a alguien?- pregunto sonriendo Tomoyo, Syaoran aunque no lo hiciera notar, puso mucha atención a la respuesta.

No, es más, daría lo que fuera por ver a Sakura besando a alguien que no sea su hermano- dijo Meiling con cierta felicidad bromista.

Lamento informar que ya nos tenemos que ir… es muy tarde y hay que ir a comer- dijo Eriol con naturalidad, bueno, siendo vampiros todos desde hace años ya nada sonaba raro para ellos. Cuando decían comida se referían a alimentarse de humanos en la noche.

¿No deberíamos invitar a Sakura?- pregunto Chiharu, Tomoyo asintió pero ambas fueron detenidas por Meiling y Eriol

No se preocupen por ella, ya tiene su comida aquí- dijo Eriol agarrando la mano de su esposa y caminando fuera seguido por los demás excepto Syaoran.

¿No vienes Syaoran?- pregunto Meiling

Vayan, yo ya comí… además quiero preguntarle algo a Sakura- dijo este con tono neutral, Meiling asintió y se fueron.

Cerró la puerta y miro las escaleras. Se pregunto si ir o no, nunca en su vida vampira había dudado de algo y ese momento estaba haciéndolo. Finalmente subió las escaleras, las puertas estaban cerradas, pero el sabia cual era la habitación de Sakura. Entro sin tocar la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo atónito.

Sakura estaba tirada en el piso. Su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza su garganta y la derecha estaba estirada y a unos centímetros un vaso tirado y agua esparcida por el piso. Sakura respiraba agitadamente y estaba bañada en sudor. Syaoran corrió a su lado.

Sakura, Sakura ¿Estás bien, que pasa?- le preguntaba muy preocupado, Sakura abrió los ojos débilmente.

¿Qué… estás…. haciendo aquí?- dijo Sakura apenas en un susurro y jadeando. Syaoran se quedo mirando a Sakura, o más bien a sus dientes, noto que tenía cuatro colmillos en vez de dos como los vampiros comunes.

Eso no importa ¿Qué te está pasando que tienes?- le pregunto de nuevo Syaoran levantándola del suelo y colocándola en la cama. Sakura se había cambiado de ropa, ahora tenía puesta un pantalón de franela color verde oscuro y una blusa de tirantes negra. Syaoran acomodo a Sakura en su pecho.

(N/A: Syaoran está sentado en la cama y Sakura está sentada, pero con los pies sobre la cama y recargada en el pecho de él)

Es solo que… no tome mis pastillas a tiempo- dijo Sakura ahora respirando normal.

¿Pastillas?- pregunto confundido Syaoran, Sakura entonces se retorció dando un pequeño quejido de dolor abriendo la boca totalmente. Entonces él observo como los colmillos de ella se fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Sakura suspiro de alivio dejando caer completamente su cabeza ahora en su regazo, completamente inconsciente.

Él no hizo gesto de separarla, por el contrario, se acomodo de modo que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Justo entonces, el timbre del celular de Sakura lo alerto y volteo. El celular, por fortuna, se encontraba en la cama a unos centímetros de ellos. Syaoran tomo el aparato y vio por curiosidad de quien era la llamada. Contesto tan rápido termino de leer el nombre.

¿Quién es ella?

_CONTINUARA…_

**Ying Fa Chik: **bien primero que nada… ¡al fin! Eh estado esperando que algo se me acercara y me dijera "ya ponte a escribir tus fics y olvídate de la escuela por un rato" de veras sorry por la tardanza. Si fueran tan amables dejen sus reviews, les prometo que el próximo capi no tardara tanto. XD ( ) XP ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Quien Eres En Realidad

**Ying Fa Chik: **Bien solo tengo unas cuantas cosas que aclarar… 1) MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza es solo que con la escuela ya no eh tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo demás 2) ahora estaré subiendo mis capítulos cada tres semanas (SORRY) 3)… creo que no hay punto tres en realidad… pero si tienen otra pregunta no duden en hacerla.

Ahora este capi se lo dedico a un (en mi opinión) nuevo amigo… **PRISGPE ¡¡¡¡**espero te guste**¡¡¡¡**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!**

_En el Capitulo anterior…_  
_¿Qué te está pasando que tienes?- le pregunto de nuevo Syaoran levantándola del suelo y colocándola en la cama. Sakura se había cambiado de ropa, ahora tenía puesta un pantalón de franela color verde oscuro y una blusa de tirantes negra. Syaoran acomodo a Sakura en su pecho._

_Es solo que… no tome mis pastillas a tiempo- dijo Sakura ahora respirando normal._

_¿Pastillas?- pregunto confundido Syaoran, Sakura entonces se retorció dando un pequeño quejido de dolor abriendo la boca totalmente. Entonces él observo como los colmillos de ella se fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Sakura suspiro de alivio dejando caer completamente su cabeza ahora en su regazo, completamente inconsciente._

_Él no hizo gesto de separarla, por el contrario, se acomodo de modo que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Justo entonces, el timbre del celular de Sakura lo alerto y volteo. El celular, por fortuna, se encontraba en la cama a unos centímetros de ellos. Syaoran tomo el aparato y vio por curiosidad de quien era la llamada. Contesto tan rápido termino de leer el nombre._

_¿Quién es ella?_

**CAPITULO 4**

**¿Quien Eres En Realidad?**

¿Le ha pasado algo a Sakura?- pregunto Daisuke desde el otro lado de la línea. Se supone que era el celular de su hermana, si contesto otra persona… algo habrá sucedido.

No lo sé Daisuke, ¿el que la haya encontrado jadeando y hablando de unas pastillas te dice algo?- pregunto Syaoran en su tono frio, pudo oir una maldición de sopresa y preocupación de parte del hermano de la joven inconsciente que yacia sobre su regazo inconsciente.

¿Esta bien? ¿En donde se encuentra ahora?- pregunto rápidamente Daisuke.

Descuida ella está conmigo, inconsciente, pero conmigo aquí en su casa- le aseguro en el mismo tono el ambarino, ahora notablemente ansioso al no recibir una respuesta aun a su pregunta.

Bien llegare en un par de horas en lo que oscurece por completo, si se despierta Sakura y empieza a actuar extraño, trata de mantenerla en calma hablando suave y directo- le comunico Daisuke antes de colgar el celular dejando a un confundido e irritado Syaoran con la palabra en la boca.

Pasó media hora en la que Syaoran miro y estudio el rostro de la joven vampiresa. Cada curva y detalle de su rostro inhumano se lo memorizo perfectamente sus labios pálidos y muertos, sus parpados cansados y cerrados, las cejas tranquilas y de bella forma y hasta la estructura de sus bellas orejas le impedía no mirarla. Su cabello castaño rubio largo y sedoso era acariciado por sus frías manos de vez en cuando.

Después, de repente, Sakura empezó a despertar.

Abrió sus ojos parpadeando varias veces y miro a su alrededor, para luego fijar su mirada en Syaoran, quien la miraba cauteloso ante las palabras que le había dicho su hermano se asombro al ver que sus ojos eran de un color verde con dorado y rojo escarlata. Para su completa sorpresa, ella sonrió dulcemente, su sonrisa era tan inocente como la de una niña pequeña, él se tranquilizo. Syaoran la miro hipnotizado de su belleza.

Supongo que… mi hermano ya está enterado de esto- hablo ella despacio pero normal, suponiendo lo más posible viendo a Syaoran en su cuarto. El asintió y suspiro en fastidio al recordar la pregunta que él había hecho y no había recibido respuesta alguna.

¿Me darás una explicación a lo que vi hace media hora al entrar en tu habitación?- le pregunto Syaoran. Aunque para Sakura sonó mas como una orden que como pregunta. Suspiro con un poco de fastidio ante el tono que había usado con ella.

Si, supongo que es lo menos que se puede hacer- contesto ella con voz apenas audible, pero suficiente para que el ambarino la escuchara, y cansada tal vez pensó Syaoran. Y en ese momento tomo conciencia entonces en la posición en la que ellos dos estaban. Syaoran estaba recargado a la pared y ella tenía mitad de su cuerpo recargado en su pecho. Increíblemente, se sintió nerviosa e hizo ademan de acomodarse… para ser detenida por los hombros por las manos de él. Lo miro con ojos expectantes a una explicación.

No me molesta en lo absoluto y tu hermano sugirió que no te movieras de tu lugar- le explico el cortamente pero con un tono mucho más suave de lo que Sakura hubiera oído. Ella dudosamente asintió y se volvió a recargar en él lentamente. Un silencio inundo aquella pequeña habitación, solo que no había nadie en ella que quisiera romperlo.

Si, te creo, mi hermano es capaz de encadenarme con tal de no moverme después de algo así- susurro Sakura.

Syaoran noto que Sakura se volvió a quedar dormida en cuanto se acomodo de nuevo en su pecho y coloco su mano sobre su pecho. Sonrió para sus adentros.

_Es muy especial… solo que no sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo por ella. Puedo, puedo adivinar que es simple curiosidad porque es lo único posible… no tengo pareja y conozco miles de mujeres pero aun así en mis siglos de vida nunca había conocido a nadie como ella… nadie que se me enfrentara de ese modo o que fuera tan hermosa y única… Esperen… no debería estar pensando esto._- pensó Syaoran al verla dormida. Sacudió sus pensamientos rápidamente.

Así paso una hora, cuando Syaoran pensó que ya se iba a quedar dormido, la puerta de la casa se abrió furiosamente despertando a Sakura. Ella rápidamente se puso en guardia y se aventó hacia el piso para agarrar algo debajo de su cama… una pistola de balas que contenían suero de plata, según observo y concluyo el ambarino. Syaoran se quedo sorprendido ante la rapidez de sus reflejos, y bueno, no se esperaba menos de una rastreadora profesional como lo era ella.

También se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos habían regresado a su tono normal, pero aun tenían cierto brillo de algo deslumbrando en ellos.

Ambos esperaron a que la puerta de la habitación se abriera para atacar. Syaoran había sacado un cuchillo de plata que siempre llevaba consigo. Todas las armas eran de plata porque ellos, los licántropos, no soportaban la plata. Oyeron los rápidos y pesados pasos de alguien o algo que se acercaba hacia ellos subiendo las escaleras. Sakura se movió rápida y silenciosamente parándose enseguida de la puerta. La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, haciendo un clic, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

¡Sakura!- se oyó el grito de Daisuke al entrar al cuarto y evitar un disparo y la acuchillada que Syaoran había lanzado. Ambos reaccionaron rápidamente y guardaron sus armas en menos de un segundo.

¡Hermano!- grito Sakura abrazándolo. Daisuke la abrazo instintivamente, suspirando de alivio, alivio Syaoran no sabía entender puesto a que no sabía ni siquiera que estaba sucediendo.

Me alegra que estés bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunto preocupado a su hermana.

No tome mis pastillas a tiempo, lo siento…- dijo murmurando la ultima parte para sí misma, su hermano no la escucho así que no hizo ni un comentario.

Bien, que bueno- dijo Daisuke, para luego poner una expresión seria y voltearse a Syaoran, quien estaba sentado en la cama con su normal ceño de seriedad- gracias por cuidarla… creo que te debemos una explicación.

Syaoran miro a Sakura como esperando alguna objeción de parte de ella. Sakura lo volteo a ver y le sonrió, enseñando su perfecta dentadura blanca junto con cuatro increíbles colmillos. Syaoran de alguna manera se sintió maravillado por dentro, pero aun así no lo demostró y siguió con su expresión seria. Daisuke entonces tomo asiento jalando la silla del escritorio que se encontraba a lado de la cama de Sakura, mientras que ella camino hacia la ventana y se quedo parada mirando al exterior.

Sakura, como ya te abras dado cuenta, es especial tiene una historia… inusual, ella… pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de esta ciudad hace mucho tiempo. La cosa es que… por algún motivo _él_ envió a uno de los suyos a matar a todos y cada uno de los que habitaban en la casa de la familia.- al oír a Daisuke decir esto, Sakura cerró los ojos- yo, por casualidad, regresaba de una buena "cena", oí los gritos de las personas. Hombres tratando de defender a su señor, mujeres corriendo con niños en manos gritaban atrapados y condenados a morir esa noche, me ubique en la copa de un árbol, donde se podía ver toda la propiedad no había caso en ir puesto que ya más de la mitad estaban muertos o heridos. Entonces, a lo lejos de la casa principal, vi una figura correr hacia la casa y entrar en ella.

Obviamente era yo- hablo entonces Sakura, abriendo los ojos, pero sin moverse de su lugar, Syaoran la miro entonces- entre, vi a todos muertos, corrí a la habitación de mi hermano, un bebe recién nacido, muerto también. Me apresure a la habitación de mis padres, solo para hallar a mi padre muerto en manos de un licántropo. La bestia me detecto, soltó el cuerpo de mi padre y se volteo hacia mi… yo estaba en tal estado que no pude moverme hasta que oí el grito de mi madre siendo lanzada de un golpe hacia la pared… después… Daisuke entro y mato al maldito monstruo antes de que me tocara… esa noche el me convirtió en vampiresa…

Y sigo sin entender lo de tus cuatro colmillos… solo mi familia, yo y algunos pocos que somos pura sangre poseemos esa característica… ¿como es que entonces tu…?- hablo por primera vez en un rato Syaoran, Sakura volteo a verlo con una sonrisa llena de misterio e inocencia.

Antes de que yo la transformara Syaoran y se convirtiera en Sakura Adachi…- interrumpió Daisuke- ella era Sakura kinomoto, hija mayor de Fujitaka kinomoto, el líder del legendario clan Kinomoto y jefe de la guardia secreta del emperador.

Syaoran fue tomado por sorpresa, y esta vez sus ojos lo delataron. Miro a Sakura quien asintió confirmando lo que Daisuke acababa de decirle. Se quedo en silencio pensando acerca de toda la información que acababa de escuchar. Finalmente se dirigió a Daisuke.

(N/A: todo esto lo explicare más adelante XD sorry PRISGPE)

¿Mi padre lo sabe?- pregunto él serio pero con cierta curiosidad, demostrando también mucha seriedad a lo que se le estaba diciendo, Daisuke asintió.

Desde luego que si, no dejaría a Hien sin saber algo que eh hecho o descubierto- contesto Daisuke sonriendo animandose de nuevo, y bueno, contar los secretos de su hermana no era algo de lo que gustara mucho hacer que digamos- también los del consejo, si eso era tu siguiente duda.

Y ahora que lo sabes… entenderas que no deberás mencionárselo a nadie más- dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente, Syaoran asintió ligeramente fastidiado, no estaba acostumbrado a que mujeres extrañas… o al menos no familiares le dijeran que hacer.

… Otro favor… quiero que cuides a Sakura mientras yo no estoy- comento Daisuke después de un minuto

¿Qué?- exclamo Sakura volteándose completamente para enfrentar a su hermano frente a frente- no soy una niña para que me vengas con niñeras Dai… no te ofendas Syaoran.

No en efecto, no eres una niña… pero eres mi hermana menor y no puedo evitar sentir temor por ti cuando estás sola aquí… y con la posibilidad de que suceda esto de nuevo- explico Daisuke en forma tan dramática que la cara de Sakura se pudo haber puesto roja de furia si fuera humana.

Bien, ahora sabes que estoy en perfecto estado ¡tu trabajo de hermano mayor acabo! ¡Largo!- levanto la voz Sakura abriendo la puerta de su habitación violentamente. Daisuke sonrió y se levanto, camino despacio hacia fuera y antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura.

Te la encargo Syaoran- dijo antes de salir completamente, evitando la silla de madera que Sakura lanzo con el fin de pegarle para callarlo, quedando completamente destrozada y la puerta con la pintura rasgada por el golpe. Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en un silencio, incomodo, por primera vez para Sakura.

¿Por qué me ah dejado a cargo de ti?- pregunto Syaoran a Sakura, quien, fue tomada por sorpresa. Ella suspiro y miro al cielo por la ventana.

Por algo que paso hace tiempo…- respondió Sakura suspirando de nuevo, llamando la atención de Syaoran aun más. Cuando lo miro supo que le tendría que decir.

¿Qué fue?- pregunto Syaoran serio en el asunto, pero sus preguntas eran más ordenes a responder, Sakura se molesto ante eso.

¡¿Y porque debería decírtelo?!- grito Sakura viéndolo con furia.

Porque te lo estoy pidiendo yo- respondió Syaoran con voz calmadamente enojada.

¡Ja¡ porque me lo estás pidiendo, bien, había una vez un chico tan arrogante que fue echado de la casa de su compañera por ser un niño engreido ¡fin! Ya te puedes ir- dijo Sakura señalando la puerta de nuevo. Syaoran no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Hablo en serio Sakura, me lo dirás lo quieras o no, algún día- dijo el saliendo… pero por la ventana. Sakura se quedo parada en su cuarto en silencio. Su fleco cubría sus ojos, cuyos ahora mostraban un brillo en ellos. Lentamente, pequeños cristales salieron de sus ojos cerrados deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta juntarse en su barbilla y caer a la ropa que llevaba ella puesta en ese momento.

Sakura al darse cuenta de sus lágrimas, las limpio rápidamente con su mano y se acostó vencida por el cansancio.

_¿Por qué estoy llorando? Eso ni siquiera es posible para los que poseen pura sangre pura…. Muy bien tranquilízate… ay ¿pero porque? Eso fue hace mucho ¿Por qué me lo tenían que recordar? … fue… eso fue un error, si, un error que a cualquiera hubiera podido pasarle… ¿o será que…? no, eso quedo en el pasado… no dejare que algo que ya paso me afecte de esta manera… no tiene que de todos modos… yo no… nunca sentí nada… por él…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Okay lo dejo hasta aquí… espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Jeje de nuevo sorry por toda la tardanza… (Pero quien me manda a tener tanta tarea tanto de la escuela como de mi casa #-_-) muy bien aquí hay una pregunta, por favor necesito saber que piensan de cómo el fic. Va tomando curso muy bien ahí va… ¿Qué piensan ustedes de lo que dijo Sakura al último? ¿A quién se refería?**

**Por fis (y es claro que es voluntario) respóndanme estás preguntas ya pedí opiniones de personas y lo que me dijeron me dejo en callejón sin salida acerca de cómo seguir la historia –cosa que me hace sufrir- (jeje supongo que como me imagino 1000 formas diferentes se me olvidan las que me gustan y no consiguió continuar). Pero a los que me dejen una respuesta se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Besos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	6. Conociendo El Peligro

_**Ying Fa Chi: Aqui esta... el siguiente capi. de la historia **__lo siento XD, ahora si va en serio. No eh tenido tiempo con todo esto de la escuela y los proyectos y las tareas y... bueno, además que hubo un tiempo en que me quede totalmente sin Internet. Pero bueno, estaré cada semana –al menos con esta historia- subiendo capítulos nuevos. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews…_

_**Tomynderiol: **_pues aqui tienes el siguiente capi de este fic. espero que lo disfrutes

_**Tabitha-san: **_hola imuoto-chan, me alegra oír de ti. Gracias por todo espero que te guste.

_**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: **_Listo! Aqui tienes el siguiente capi. Y claro que lo continuaré hasta acabar el fic no te preocupes.

_**PRISGPE: **_(risas) que bueno que te guste este fic. Lamento haberte echo esperar mucho. Recuerda si tienes preguntas dímelas y te las responderé… claro mediante a pistas o los capítulos XD. Disfruta del capi.

_**Sarita Li: **_qué bueno que te guste lo que viene después.

AHORA… este capi va para mi querida imuoto-chan… **¡TABITHA-SAN! **Espero sea de tu agrado, te extraño mucho!

_En el capitulo anterior_

_¿Por qué estoy llorando? Eso ni siquiera es posible para los que poseen pura sangre pura…. Muy bien tranquilízate… ay ¿pero porque? Eso fue hace mucho ¿Por qué me lo tenían que recordar? … fue… eso fue un error, si, un error que a cualquiera hubiera podido pasarle… ¿o será que…? no, eso quedo en el pasado… no dejare que algo que ya paso me afecte de esta manera… no tiene que de todos modos… yo no… nunca sentí nada… por él…_

**Capitulo 5**

**Conociendo El Peligro**

Tal vez no te lo haya contado antes, pero aquella vez después de que te fuiste soñé con él. ¿Recuerdas como se llamaba? Edward Balfour. Yo nunca te conté su historia, como nos conocimos ¿cierto? Bueno, te la diré…

Yo no era más que una niña, una vampira aprendiendo a ser. Tenía solamente tres años desde que Daisuke me había convertido. Estábamos viviendo en Paris, la ciudad del amor, como le dicen hoy en día, en una pequeña casa de dos pisos. Como mi hermano no podía salir durante el reinado del sol, aprovechaba para salir de paseo. Todos los habitantes de Paris me conocían y no sospechaban de nosotros al verme durante el día.

Veras, en ese tiempo, Paris estaba siendo acechado por extrañas criaturas que se llevaban a las mujeres y niños por las noches, matándolos violentamente. Daisuke me había dicho que eran otros vampiros, nómadas, como les decimos. No tenía amigos, nunca los tuve hasta que conocí a Eriol y Meiling, pero claro eso es otra historia. Era una joven de edad casera, muchos jóvenes se me acercaban con la intención de pedir mi mano.

Normalmente los ignoraba y seguía caminando, sin interés en escucharlos. Yo ya era consciente de que no podría funcionar una relación así, y en parte me dolía. Un día, pasé por el mercado y una señora, no recuerdo bien su nombre, que vendía vestimenta para mujer y hombre de primera clase se acerco a mí al verme entrar a su tienda…

_Buenos días señorita Blackwood. ¿Viene por el vestido?- me dijo ella, sonreí por educación y asentí. Ella sonrió amablemente e hizo una reverencia, excusándose para ir por mi vestido._

_No tardo mucho, en seguida volvió con una pequeña pero larga y hermosa caja blanca. Quito la tapadera de esta, y dejo ver el vestido. Era bello, color azul pastel con adornos en negro al final de la falda y del corsé. Tenía una pequeña torera color negro en su totalidad. Sonreí satisfactoriamente._

_Es hermoso señora- le dije pasando mi mano vestida con un corto guante de tela negro sobre el vestido._

_Gracias señorita, me alegra que le haya sido de su agrado- me respondió sonriendo, un hombre entro entonces al local._

_Buenas tardes amable señora, vengo por el encargo- dijo el joven a la señora, quien asintió y, sonriéndome, camino a la parte de atrás del local, dejándome sola con aquel señor._

_Buenas tardes miladi, disculpe el no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Edward Balfour-se presento, tomando mi mano derecha, deposito un beso en ella. Le sonreí por no hacer otra cosa._

_Sara Blackwood un gusto en conocerlo… no lo eh visto por aquí, ¿acaso se acaba de mudar señor?- pregunté con cortesía, mirándolo rápidamente. No parecía tener más de veinte años, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Alto, pues yo le llegaba apenas al hombro, me miraba con una sonrisa._

_Si, de hecho, vine aquí por cuestión de negocios- dijo él, la señora regreso en ese momento con una caja un poco más pequeña que la que contenía mi vestido. Edward sonrió a la señora y le pago, yo haciendo lo mismo después que él._

_Gracias jóvenes, espero que vuelvan pronto- nos despidió la señora al salir de aquel local._

_De nuevo, fue un placer conocerlo señor Balfour- dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia él y me voltee._

_Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, sin esperar respuesta alguna de aquel joven. Más sin embargo, y muy a mi pesar, aquel hombre me empezó a seguir con claras intenciones._

_Señorita Blackwood, espere- me detuve y gire la cabeza con vista expectante, Balfour se detuvo a unos pasos de mi y sonrió._

_¿Me daría el placer de acompañarme con una taza de té?- pregunto._

_Cuanto lo siento joven Balfour, pero mi hermano esta esperándome en casa, vera él está enfermo y tengo que cuidar de él… así que si me disculpa…-empecé a excusarme comenzando a caminar nuevamente._

_Fue entonces cuando sentí una poderosa mano en mi antebrazo, jalándome violentamente con una fuerza inhumana. Mire con horror al joven Edward, quien me miraba sonriente, su sonrisa irradiaba pura malicia y muerte. Su mano se comenzó a cerrar, provocándome un poderoso dolor._

_Jo-Joven B-Balfour, m-me está lastimando- le dije, tratando de sonar como cualquier humana, yo no podría luchar con él. No tenía la suficiente practica y no estaba armada, además que era Daisuke quien peleaba siempre. Mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie y ya comenzaba a anochecer._

_Aquel hombre amplio su sonrisa y me atrajo contra su pecho, era más fuerte que yo en ese momento –aun no me alimentaba- y podría matarme si se lo propusiera. Sentí como su otra mano tiraba de mi cabello, obligando mi cabeza a inclinarse a la derecha, exponiendo mi cuello. Entonces mire hacia el cielo, no había luna y maldecí en mi mente._

_De pronto, sentí como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma. Su camisa comenzó a romperse, dejando ver como un grueso pelaje castaño salía desde su piel. Sus piernas se desfiguraron y tomaron forma parecida a las patas traseras de los lobos, de sus manos se alargaron garras color café plateado, cortándome donde me tenía sujetada. Oí como su cráneo se quebrantaba en miles de trozos, moldeándose rápidamente. Tenía la cabeza como un perro y su boca exhalaba un olor putrefacto. Era un licántropo, uno poderoso._

_Gruño en forma burlona al verme con los ojos cerrados, estaba perdiendo sangre de aquellas cortadas y era lo que menos necesitaba. Luego, sentí como su horrible lengua se paseo por mi cuello, abrí los ojos furiosamente. Quise acertarle un buen golpe, pero estaba débil y él lo detuvo fácilmente. Gruño de nuevo victoriosamente._

_Luego me paso a su hombro como cualquier saco de papas. Dio un poderoso brinco, superando los techos de casas de dos pisos. Sabía a donde me llevaba, al lago del bosque abandonado. Nadie iba ahí excepto que tuviera un deseo de muerte. Decían que había personas que iban ahí, pero pocas regresaban ilesas. Lo único que se me cruzo por la mente fue que Daisuke no me encontraría a menos que siguiera mi rastro y con el olor al licántropo iba a ser difícil que eso sucediera._

_Me tiro a la orilla del lago. No había fuente de luz alguna, al menos eso estaba de mi parte, puesto que yo había nacido en ese mundo con el don de ver en la oscuridad. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y corrí, su gruñido burlón resonando en el aire muerto. No tenía mi comida, estaba perdiendo sangre y no había luna a la vista. Todo eso igualaba a mi muerte segura._

_Tropecé con un objeto grande y blando, un humano muerto. Lo conocía, era uno de nuestros aliados, un doctor que nos daba protección, leal a mi hermano y a mí. Mire a mí alrededor, si mucho había unos veinte cuerpos más, todos aliados y conocidos míos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto se posaron en un cuerpo en específico._

_Un bebe. Un recién nacido, vivo todavía junto al cadáver de su madre cazadora. Comencé a moverme, y fue un grave error. El licántropo se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño bebe y gruño al adivinar mis movimientos. Salto, cayendo frente al cuerpo de la mujer y el bebe. Temí en ese momento._

_Desde la muerte de mi familia, me había vuelto fría con el mundo… pero ver en peligro a un bebe, recordándome a mi difunto hermano, era lo peor que me pudiera pasar. Lo que sucedió luego… el licántropo tomo al bebe con una mano, este comenzando a llorar… y metió su cabeza a su enorme hocico. Corrí como pude hacia él, pero no pude evitar lo que hizo… con un fuerte tirón, rompió el cuello y lo separo del cuerpo del bebe._

_¡NO, EIJI!- fue casi inconsciente gritar el segundo nombre de mi hermano, el maldito animal mi miro con fastidio, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. De la nada, mi hermano salto como un peligroso depredador a la espalda del licántropo. Fue lo último que vi, antes de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y caer en la oscuridad y el frio del agua del lago._

No supe que paso después de eso, hasta dos días después… me desperté y mi hermano y yo ya nos encontrábamos en los Estados Unidos. Lo que no sabía… mi hermano si… y por alguna razón, el no quería decirme. Eso significaba una cosa… yo había hecho algo que lo dejo con un problema más sin resolver… y lo estaba volviendo loco el no saber la respuesta para poder explicarme que me había sucedido.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Ying Fa Chik**

Siéntanse libres de dejar comentarios, y para los que se preguntan… si ya acepto reviews anónimos…

So… ¡hasta la próxima!


	7. La Leyenda Del Clan Kinomoto

**Ying Fa Chik:** hola, hola XD. Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews…

**Chifuni-chan:** que bueno oír que te gustara el fic. Espero y disfrutes el capitulo

**Sarita Li:** aquí tienes el capitulo disfrútalo y deja tu review

**PRISGPE:** tal vez tenga que ver tal vez no… solo leyendo se aclaran tus dudas así que disfrútalo y lo siento por la tardanza.

**Lemi:** pues aquí tienes el capitulo me da mucho gusto que te vaya gustando el fic así que… lee el capitulo y me dejas algún comentario ¿no?

**Wiiixx:** hola gracias por el apoyo, tratare de estar cada semana con lo de actualizar los fics. Así que solo queda decir que disfrutes el capitulo.

**Any:** hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que tus dudas se vayan despejando conforme vaya pasando la historia.

En el capitulo Anterior…

_¡NO, EIJI!- fue casi inconsciente gritar el segundo nombre de mi hermano, el maldito animal mi miro con fastidio, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. De la nada, mi hermano salto como un peligroso depredador a la espalda del licántropo. Fue lo último que vi, antes de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y caer en la oscuridad y el frio del agua del lago._

_No supe que paso después de eso, hasta dos días después… me desperté y mi hermano y yo ya nos encontrábamos en los Estados Unidos. Lo que no sabía… mi hermano si… y por alguna razón, el no quería decirme. Eso significaba una cosa… yo había hecho algo que lo dejo con un problema más sin resolver… y lo estaba volviendo loco el no saber la respuesta para poder explicarme que me había sucedido._

**CAPITULO 6**

**La Leyenda Del Clan Kinomoto**

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó temprano, sintiéndose mejor que la otra noche. Sentía un pequeño zumbido en la cabeza, como si hubiera estado escuchando mucho ruido y de repente todo se hubiera callado. Aunque era pequeño, le molestaba, ya siendo los vampiros diurnos sensibles a los ruidos agudos. En la rama diurna de los vampiros, no habían muchas debilidades –por eso los licántropos evitaban usualmente meterse con esa especie- con las que se pudieran tan fácilmente.

Se levanto lentamente de su cama, tomo una cajita de micro fibra negra que reposaba en su escritorio. La abrió y saco una pastilla, puesto que las tenía que tomar todas las mañanas y noches. Se dirigió hacia el baño donde tomo un vaso del lavabo, lo lleno de agua y dejo caer aquella pequeña pastilla en aquel contenido. Se miro en el espejo del baño.

_Otra vez soñé aquel encuentro… el primer licántropo a quien me tuve que enfrentar sola… aquel del que mi hermano me oculta algo desde hace años… algo sucedió, de eso estoy segura si no fuera así mi hermano no me haría tomar estás horribles pastillas. Me eh vuelto dependiente de ellas y eso no es bueno…_ -Sakura pensaba mientras tomaba el agua del vaso de una vez. Meiling entonces se asomo por la puerta del baño.

¿Estás bien?- le pregunto con voz ronca, se acababa de levantar hace unos momentos. Meiling había regresado en plena madrugada porque su primo le había ordenado que acompañara a Sakura durante los siguientes días. Sakura le miro y asintió repetidamente.

Si, es solo que… tuve el mismo sueño de nuevo- le dijo ella con voz calmada y seria, Meiling frunció el ceño.

¿Aquel del licántropo en el lago? Según yo ese sueño siempre lo habías tenido en principios de año… no en esta temporada, es extraño- comento la prima de Syaoran.

No hay necesidad de decirlo, tengo un mal presentimiento desde que comenzó y no me gusta para nada eso- comento Sakura mirando al suelo, Meiling se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Meiling era alta, más que Sakura por cinco centímetros al menos. Sakura regreso el abrazo, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par como si estuviera lejos en ese momento.

Ya verás que todo encuentra una salida Sakura… cuando estás frente a algo desconocido y maléfico, lo seduces a la derrota- le dijo Meiling meciéndola como a una niña pequeña, Sakura no entendió a que se refería, pero lo dejo así.

Meiling al no ver alguna respuesta suspiro y se separo de ella- bueno, vamos, tengo que bañarme y arreglarme así que… caminando, fuera de aquí- le dijo a la castaña empujándola juguetonamente fuera del baño. Sakura sonrió de lado y salió completamente.

No tardes, también tengo que bañarme- le dijo antes de bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina. Meiling asiente y cierra la puerta del baño, se gira y prende el reproductor de CD que estaba ubicado en un gabinete y le subió a todo volumen. Giro la manilla del agua caliente hasta que la regadera dejaba caer una cierta cantidad de agua.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en la sala, recogiendo y limpiando. Aunque no fuera su casa, su hogar de siempre, le desagradaba que estuviera sucio el lugar. Así le habían enseñado en su familia antes de que la convirtieran en vampiro. Recogía la ropa de Meiling que ella había dejado en los sillones al llegar en la madrugada. Al agachar la mirada, noto que había una mancha negra en el piso.

Se agacho para verla de cerca y un olor bastante familiar le llego a la nariz. Se enderezo al sentir otra presencia en la casa que no pertenecía a Meiling. Un licántropo. Como la habían encontrado, donde se encontraba el monstruo en ese instante eran preguntas que se le venían a la mente a Sakura mientras caminaba despacio, inspeccionando cautelosamente la casa.

Se detuvo en seco al oír la respiración del licántropo… justo al lado de su oreja. Se giro lista para pegarle con el puño en la mandíbula. Su mano fue detenida por la del licántropo, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Era él, Edward Balfour, el mismo licántropo que me había atacado por primera vez. No había forma de confundirlo, el pelaje castaño, aquellos ojos… era el mismo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y le dio una patada en el abdomen, el licántropo se doblo por la inesperada fuerza en su abdomen y dejo libre el puño de Sakura. Ella corrió hacia arriba rápidamente, aprovechando esta distracción, en busca de su arma. A medio camino de llegar a su habitación, el licántropo la empujo, utilizando su peso entero para caer sobre ella.

Sakura rodo para quedar cara a cara. Le pego lo más fuerte que podía, pero no le hacía daño. Miro a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de cosa que le sirviera de arma. No encontrando ni uno, Sakura pateo la cabeza del licántropo utilizando las ventajas de su flexibilidad. Pareció que el resultado fue efectivo, el licántropo se desoriento completamente, agarrándose la cabeza para evitar hacerlo peor, pero no se quito de encima de Sakura.

Ella maldijo en voz baja. Él estaba recargando todo su peso en su cintura y se había movido de tal forma que ahora aplastaba también sus piernas y sus manos aplastaban las muñecas de las manos de Sakura bloqueando ahora totalmente cualquier ataque posible de ella. Cuando el licántropo se recobro, lanzo un gruñido y bajo la cabeza con el hocico lleno de dientes afilados apuntando directamente a su garanta.

Pero el licántropo se detuvo en seco. Sakura oyó entonces la puerta abrirse violentamente. Edward soltó un gruñido al ver al visitante, otro vampiro. Syaoran, quien apareció rápidamente en el segundo piso. Lo siguiente que él licántropo supo fue que Syaoran le había lanzado su navaja de plata, dándole en el brazo derecho.

Sakura aprovecho esto, y de un fuerte tirón, logro zafar su mano del agarre del licántropo y le asesto un golpe en la mandíbula. El licántropo, viéndose en peligro y desventaja por los vampiros salto al primer piso y salió corriendo por la puerta después de transformarse de nuevo en humano. Syaoran no le dio persecución, en vez de eso, se dirigió rápidamente a revisar a Sakura.

Giro su rostro, para ver lo que temía. El licántropo la había mordido, tenía una profunda herida en la garganta que no paraba de sangrar. Meiling salió del baño en ese instante. Su rostro al ver a Sakura se transformo a uno horrorizado. Corrió hasta ella y Syaoran aun en solo una toalla.

Por dios Sakura ¿Que te paso?- le pregunto mientras le revisaba la herida.

Volvió Mei, está vivo y sabe donde vivimos- le dijo Sakura en un susurro adolorido. Meiling la miro estupefacta.

Syaoran ayúdame a llevarla a su cuarto, tenemos que sacar el veneno y parar la hemorragia- le dijo Meiling urgentemente a su primo. Syaoran asintió y paso un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Sakura y otro debajo de sus piernas, a la altura de sus rodillas.

La llevo a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama cuidadosamente. Meiling vino rápidamente, con una blusa y una pantalonera puestas rápidamente. Examino la herida de Sakura y presiono sobre ella para detener el sangrado.

Tráeme algo con que presionar la herida- le dijo Meiling. Syaoran busco en el closet de Sakura y le paso una blusa cualquiera a Meiling.

¿Qué tan grave es?- le pregunto a su prima

Milagrosamente no alcanzo la yugular, ni perforo la garganta, eres una maldita suertuda Sakura- le dijo Meiling a su amiga, quien la miro ligeramente enojada- pero es el veneno el que me preocupa… ya está en su sistema entero… hay que hablarle a Daisu–

Meiling se interrumpió al ver la herida de Sakura. Tanto ella como su primo quedaron estupefactos al ver que la herida estaba sanando por sí sola. Sakura suspiro de alivio cuando la herida hubo desaparecido.

Syaoran la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ni siquiera los más poderosos y antiguos vampiros sanaban tan rápido como lo había hecho Sakura en cuestión de segundos. Regularmente los antiguos tardarían mínimo dos días enteros para sanar una herida así.

¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- pregunto Meiling tomando la mano de Sakura.

Claro que si Meiling, solo era cuestión de un momento, siempre es así no te preocupes- le respondió Sakura sonriendo levemente. Meiling miro a su primo y este asintió.

Sakura… te das cuenta de que ya no podremos seguir aquí- le dijo Meiling, el rostro de Sakura se volvió serio y asintió- podemos ir a la mansión del clan Li, ahí seriamos aceptadas rápidamente, mi tía es muy estricta pero amable con mis amigas.

Y mi padre sin duda quiere conocerte Sakura, aceptara sin dudar ni un segundo el alojarte en la casa Li- comento Syaoran en plan serio, Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido y luego miro a Meiling con gesto pensante.

Está bien- finalmente dijo ella asintiendo, Meiling sonrió y la abrazo, esta vez Sakura la abrazo fuertemente con los ojos cerrados. Meiling era la única persona, además de Eriol y Syaoran que no era su familia, que conocía su secreto y aun así la trataba como a una hermana.

Ese día no fueron a la escuela, llamaron a los demás para avisarles lo que había pasado, incluyendo a Daisuke. Se ofrecieron a ayudar con el cambio de lugar, pero fueron rechazados con la excusa de que tenían que asistir a clases para no levantar sospechas.

Salieron de la casa justamente en dos horas con todas sus pertenencias. Asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera, avanzaron por las calles todavía poco transitadas debido a la hora. Syaoran y Meiling guiaron a Sakura por una gran cantidad de calles. Finalmente, Syaoran llamo un taxi, subieron a él y dándole la dirección, el chofer manejo.

Los dejo frente los muros que resguardaban la mansión donde residían los del clan Li. El clan de sangre pura más poderoso y legendario entre los vampiros. Xien Li, el padre de Syaoran, es prácticamente el líder supremo de los vampiros después de haber derrotado al padre de su ahora esposa, Ieran Li, tomo el poder y lugar de este ganándose el respeto de muchos en el camino. Siendo sangre pura, el clan Li siempre ah tenido primogénitos. Así tuvieron cuatro hijas Fanren, Shiefa, Fuutie, y Feimei Li.

Después de unos años, nació Xiao-Lang Li, Syaoran. Como único varón en la familia Li, se proclamo que Syaoran tomaría el lugar de su padre a la llegada hora. Y ahora, era tiempo que Sakura conociera al líder, al vampiro supremo.

Vamos Sakura, Syaoran ayuda con el equipaje- dijo Meiling al salir del taxi, los tres chicos caminaron a la gran puerta que se abrieron justo al metro de estar frente a ella. Sakura no se inmuto sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de puertas. Un mayordomo, vampiro, esperaba justo al otro lado. Alto, de cabellos blancos grisáceos, piel ligeramente arrugada, ojos café oscuro cubiertos por un par de lentes.

Buenos días jóvenes Li, señorita… síganme por favor, el amo Li y la señora los esperan junto a sus hermanas- decía el mayordomo mientras los guiaba dentro de la mansión Li. En el recibidor, parados en el centro, se encontraban Xien y Ieran Li junto con sus hijas paradas detrás de ellos.

Xien Li era alto, más que Syaoran por una cabeza. Poseía el mismo cabello castaño y ojos ámbar de Syaoran, sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados. Vestía formal, un traje negro con corbata verde bosque. Ieran Li por el otro lado, poseía cabellera completamente negra, reluciente a la luz ojos negros como el granito y boca de labios rojos sangre, su piel pálida mostraba su belleza con el vestido chino de color negro con un patrón de dragones pintados en dorado.

En cuanto a las hermanas Li, todas mostraban el cabello castaño de su padre, pero reservaban los ojos negros de su madre. Una de ellas, Fanren, tenía el cabello largo a la cintura amarrado en una media cola. Su hermana Feimei que estaba a lado tenía el cabello corto y rizado a la altura de las orejas. La siguiente, Shiefa, poseía el cabello a los hombros, pero lizo como el de su madre. Por último, Fuutie, lo portaba a la cadera sujetado en una cola de caballo alta. Todas vestían lo mismo, un traje negro con corbata roja y botas a la rodilla de tacón y portaban el famoso semblante serio de Syaoran.

Señorita Adachi, es un gusto al fin verla- se adelanto Xien Li haciendo una leve inclinación hacia ella. Su voz era grave, pero con un ligero tono de amabilidad en ella.

El gusto es mío mi señor, le agradezco su hospitalidad, el dejarme quedarme aquí durante este problema tan repentino que surgió apenas en la mañana- respondió Sakura correspondiendo el gesto.

No hay ningún inconveniente con dejarle hospedarse aquí señorita Sakura- le aseguro Ieran haciendo una leve inclinación, tal como su esposo.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas, el equipaje llevado a las habitaciones y Sakura junto con Syaoran fueron llamados por Xien Li a su oficina. Sakura estaba sentada en la sala de aquella oficina, Syaoran reposaba en el recarga brazos del sillón donde estaba Sakura y Xien, recargado en su escritorio.

¿Conocías al licántropo que atacó?- fue la primera pregunta de Xien, Sakura lo miro a los ojos con cara seria y asintió una vez.

Si, el mismo licántropo que me había atacado cuando aun no aprendía a ser cazadora- respondió ella, Xien miro a Syaoran por un momento.

El es uno de los licántropos a quien estamos buscando desde hace siglos… ¿sabes quién es o como se llama? – le pregunto el ambarino a Sakura, ella miro a Syaoran y asintió.

Edward Balfour, o al menos así se llamaba la última vez que nos vimos- les dijo ella honestamente, Syaoran abrió los ojos y miro a su padre. Este se mostraba pensativo.

Adachi, ¿Tienes idea de porque te habrá atacado?- le dijo después de un momento

Lamentablemente sí, es por la sangre que tengo- informo ella, ambos se le quedaron viendo

Va tras la sangre de Adachi ¿Cierto?- pregunto Xien, Sakura cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

No solo tras la de mi hermano, sino la de mi familia… la primera vez que me ataco Balfour… él me había mordido- dijo ella con voz tranquilamente seria, los ojos de Xien se abrieron de par en par.

¿Entonces es cierto lo que han dicho de la familia kinomoto? ¿Lo de la leyenda?- pregunto él avanzando a sentarse frente a Sakura.

No sé si todo, pero sospecho que si… por alguna razón deben de querer mi sangre… y ahora la tienen con ellos- declaro ella enojada, Syaoran estaba confundido.

¿De qué leyenda hablan?- pregunto a su padre quien lo miro, Xien miro a Sakura y ella asintió.

La leyenda del clan kinomoto, dicen, que era un clan con sangre celestial. Todo data desde el principio del tiempo, cuando una de las hijas de Eva se enamoro de uno de los ángeles de Dios. Este ángel correspondía los sentimientos de esta hija y que le entrego su corazón entero a ella. No podían estar juntos, puesto que eran dos seres distintos. El ángel murió en una batalla contra uno de los demonios de Satanás, la hija de Eva estaba tan triste, que rogo a Dios que bendijera al niño que cargaba en su vientre con la sangre celestial del ángel que había muerto. Dios acepto, diciéndole que cada mil años, una niña o niño con dones y poderes especiales nacería para cumplir con la labor de destruir cualquier amenaza para el mundo- contaba Xien, luego mirando a Sakura continuo- y es Sakura kinomoto, la niña que el mundo entero tanto había esperado.

Syaoran miro a Sakura, no le era tan difícil imaginarse a Sakura como un ángel enviado a salvar al mundo. Después de todo, decían que los ángeles poseían una gran e incomparable belleza.

Y eh ahí la razón de los cuatro colmillos, aunque no poseo sangre pura, tengo sangre angelical, sangre de mi hermano… y también sangre de licántropo- explico Sakura, Syaoran asintió haciendo entender que había comprendido todo.

Y lo peor de todo es que Balfour se ah llevado tu sangre a su señor- le dijo Xien a Sakura, esta sonrió de lado.

Si, Touya Matsuri- Sakura menciono su nombre, Xien y Syaoran abrieron los ojos por milésima vez.

¿Conoces el nombre del líder?- pregunto Xien, Sakura asintió.

Usted mismo me encargo esa misión… o al menos eso me dijeron los del consejo- informo Sakura

No sabía siquiera que ya estaban con esas misiones…-comento Xien ligeramente enojado

Sí, me dijeron que como ya había sido destruido uno de los primogénitos del líder, debía encontrar al único que quedaba y si era posible… al líder- dijo Sakura en tono confundido- no eh enviado el reporte aun… donde informaba el nombre del hijo y del líder…

Bien… es mejor que no lo hagas… al menos hasta averiguar el porqué no se me fue informado de esta misión- le dijo Xien, Syaoran la miro, nunca habría creído que alguien pudiera encontrar tanta información como lo había hecho Sakura en tan poco tiempo.

Señor, si me deja decirlo… el paradero del señor Touya ya no será el mismo si descubre que fui yo la que Balfour ataco… y por eso le pido que me dé tiempo de bajar las sospechas con Hao y con él- le pidió Sakura con voz seria.

Xien pensó un momento la petición. En parte Sakura tenía razón, el líder podría no saber quién era ella aun y Sakura podría investigar más sobre ellos. Otra cosa seria que ya lo supiera y estuviera tramando algo.

Está bien, pero tendrás tu celular con un rastreador y alarma por si algo llegase a ocurrir… Syaoran, ya puedes llevarla a su habitación- dijo por ultimo Xien Li con un gesto de mano indicando a la puerta.

Si no le importa señor, quiero llevarla al patio para hablar de un asunto privado- dijo Syaoran al levantarse, Sakura le miro confusa pero sin reflejarlo en su expresión. Xien asintió.

Sakura siguió a Syaoran a la salida. Camino junto a él por el largo pasillo que daba al recibidor sin hablar palabra alguna. Pasaron por la cocina hasta una puerta que conectaba con el terreno trasero.

¿De qué es de lo que querías hablarme?- le pregunto Sakura en cuanto estuvieron afuera. Syaoran se tardo en contestar.

Aquí no es lugar… sígueme- dijo él tomando su mano derecha con la izquierda de él. Sakura pudo haberle recriminado… pero al no sentirse incomoda con el contacto, lo dejo ser.

Syaoran la llevo aun más lejos, hasta un prado hermoso rodeado por millones de rosas y Flores de Lupino de distintos colores. Sakura miro a su alrededor, sin tomar consciencia que Syaoran la estaba mirando.

Syaoran… ¿Para qué me has traid–

No pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió los fuertes y gruesos brazos de Syaoran rodearla por los hombros… su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Se quedo paralizada por unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco se vio moviendo los brazos para rodearle la espalda. Era nuevo, el contacto así con alguien que no fuera mujer o su hermano. Ni siquiera con Eriol había tenido ese tipo de acercamiento.

Syaoran…- dijo ella con voz tranquila, por primera vez no sería ni fría.

Es la segunda vez… que usas mi nombre, este día…- le dijo al oído, Sakura sintió como un calor arrasaba por todo su cuerpo al sentir su frio aliento contra su piel. Se separo de ella, manteniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- me gusta como lo pronuncias, Sakura.

… Entonces así te diré a partir de hoy, Syaoran- le dijo ella en un susurro que el pudo oír perfectamente. Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, disfrutando del contacto del otro.

Me sentí horrible al verte herida, sin poder defenderte con el licántropo encima- le susurro en voz suave, Sakura se separo para mirarlo a la cara.

Eso suena a que me quieres después de todo Syaoran- lo molesto, Syaoran sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Volvamos a casa- dijo él agarrando su mano en la de él de nuevo. Sakura sintió una oleada de calor por su pecho al oírle decir esa frase.

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Ying Fa Chik: **muy bien, hasta aquí lo dejo. Hay una aclaración que quiero decir… hubo gente que se confundió con el ultimo capitulo, solo quiero decirles que era un recuerdo… como un FLASHBACK. ¡Hasta la próxima amigos¡


	8. Compromisos Arreglados?

Ying Fa Chik: Bueno aqui está el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste. Lo hice en parte porque quería escribir sobre esto y en parte por petición del público. Espero les guste, tuve que hacer otra vez circo maroma y teatro para poder escribirlo. Eso de los exámenes, los proyectos y demás tareas juntas no es muy bueno que digamos XD. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews!!!

Any: hola, espero que estés bien. Gracias de veras por tu apoyo, espero que te guste el capitulo y poder "verte" hasta el final del fic. Besos… ChYkA

Chifuni-chan: me alegra demasiado saber que te está gustando cómo va la historia.

Leemii- me encanta que te este gustando el fic. Claro que me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.

Dark-oji: Me dejaste con la duda, específicamente que fue lo que no entendiste del licántropo, para poderte explicar bien. Sobre el solo SxS pues, tal vez tal vez no XD ya veremos.

Wiixx- hola me agrada que te este gustando el fic. Y básicamente esa es mi intención con Saku, que sea misteriosa y todo ese rollo.

_En el capitulo Anterior_

_Me sentí horrible al verte herida, sin poder defenderte con el licántropo encima- le susurro en voz suave, Sakura se separo para mirarlo a la cara._

_Eso suena a que me quieres después de todo Syaoran- lo molesto, Syaoran sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente._

_Volvamos a casa- dijo él agarrando su mano en la de él de nuevo. Sakura sintió una oleada de calor por su pecho al oírle decir esa frase._

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Matrimonio Arreglado?**

Era una hermosa tarde, el día siguiente, había nubes esponjadas en el cielo, el calor de los rayos del sol siendo amortiguado por la dulce brisa del viento. Sakura se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde había estado con Syaoran el día anterior, aquel prado que emanaba paz en su alrededor. En su mano, tenía una rosa blanca, su flor favorita.

¿Sabes? no tienes que esconderte, puedes venir aquí y sentarte conmigo- dijo de la nada Sakura. Syaoran salió entre los árboles que rodeaban el prado con una sonrisa.

Camino en silencio y se sentó a lado de Sakura. Ella lo miro y sonrió levemente, Syaoran noto la rosa blanca y la miro a los ojos.

Había estado teniendo sueños, noches anteriores, en los que recordaba mi encuentro con Balfour… de cierta forma creo que me avisaban lo que pasaría… anoche ya no tuve aquel sueño- dijo Sakura, Syaoran la seguía mirando, en su rostro ya no había sonrisa alguna. Reflejaba una expresión neutra- te debo un disculpa también.

¿Por qué una disculpa?- cuestiono él mirándola confundido, más sin embargo Sakura no lo miro, sus ojos se dirigían a la rosa en su mano derecha.

Te trate mal, por tener miedo- dijo ella, Syaoran noto que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- fui una tonta al pensar que, al pensar que…

Syaoran la callo, su índice en su pequeña boca. Sonrió levemente y la atrajo hacia sí

No te preocupes más, todo está bien ahora- le dijo en tono tranquilizador. Sakura cerró los ojos, dejándose relajar en su aroma, pero al envolver fuerte el tallo de la rosa sintió un leve dolor que la hizo separarse de Syaoran.

Se había cortado con las espinas, agarro con cuidado la rosa con la otra mano y alzo la herida.

No Syaoran, todavía falta mucho tiempo para estar bien- dijo ella- hasta que Touya esté muerto por todo lo que ah hecho… nada lo estará.

Una gota de su sangre callo en el centro de la rosa, luego otra y luego la siguiente hasta que la herida desapareció de su mano. El aroma de su sangre llego a la nariz de Syaoran, que respiro hondo, inundándose de él. Tomo la rosa de la mano de la castaña y quito cuidadosamente las espinas.

Hasta entonces Sakura, sonríele al futuro, no importa que tan amargo sea este- le dijo Syaoran acabando de cortar las espinas y colocarle la rosa detrás de su oreja. Ella sonrió honestamente a sus palabras.

Está bien- respondió ella, una brisa llego a su cara y cerró los ojos disfrutando cómo se sentía.

¿Podrían dejar de ser tan cursis y salir ya?- una voz grito desde lo lejos. Sakura y Syaoran voltearon y vieron a Meiling cruzada de brazos junto a las hermanas de Syaoran riendo levemente ante la conducta de su prima.

¿Salir?- pregunto Sakura. Meiling sonrió y miro a su primo con planeada molestia.

Pues claro, eso es lo que hacen los "amantes"- dijo ella recalcando la palabra amantes con un tono más fuerte. De no haber sido vampiro, Syaoran se hubiera sonrojado.

Meiling ya cállate, ya iba a llegar a ese punto- le dijo Syaoran molesto a su prima. La aludida se rio y giro, haciendo seña de adiós se fue junto con las hermanas siguiéndola. Cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance, Syaoran volteo a ver a Sakura, ella continuaba viendo hacia la dirección que había tomado Meiling.

Sakura- le llamo, la castaña lo miro a los ojos- ¿Me harías el honor de salir conmigo esta noche?

… Estaría encantada- contesto ella calmada y dulcemente. Syaoran sonrió y se acerco, dándole un beso en la frente.

Bien, me alegro, de cualquier forma… te habría hecho venir conmigo- le dijo él, Sakura rio de buena gana, tapándose la boca ligeramente con la mano. Syaoran sonrió al verla así, tan despreocupada y feliz… al menos por el momento.

Vamos- le dijo Sakura a Syaoran, poniéndose de pie. Él la miro confundido, Sakura rodo las ojos y sonrió de lado- tengo que ir a pedir permiso de tu padre para poder sacarte a una cita y tu a mi hermano.

Bien ya voy, ya voy- le dijo Syaoran riendo ante la respuesta, agarro la mano de Sakura antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión Li. Al llegar a la puerta y entrar, fueron recibidos por gritos de felicidad por parte de Meiling y sonrisas de las hermanas Li. Sakura sonrió de lado y soltó la mano de Syaoran, cruzando luego los brazos.

Y… ¿ya van a salir?- dijo Meiling ansiosa, Sakura puso una cara de no entender.

Pero Meiling, ¿Qué no ves que acabamos de entrar?- le pregunta la castaña, para molestarla- ahora, tenemos que ver al señor Li.

En seguida, agarro la mano de Syaoran y lo jalo rápidamente fuera de la habitación, dejando a Meiling gritando y a las hermanas de Syaoran riendo.

Eres de lo peor- le dijo Syaoran sonriéndole. Sakura bajo los hombros desinteresada.

Ya lo sé, mi hermano me lo recuerda a cada rato- dijo Sakura, riendo al comentario, Syaoran uniéndose a ella segundos después.

Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo, ustedes dos- una voz femenina dijo delante de ellos. Ambos pararon enseguida de reír. Parada a unos cuantos metros, estaba Ieran Li, con gran gracia y seriedad frente a ellos.

Buenos días señora Li- le dijo Sakura, inclinando un poco el cuerpo.

Madre- simplemente dijo Syaoran, Ieran asintió como respuesta.

Señorita Adachi, ¿puedo tener una palabra con usted?- pregunto a Sakura, la aludida asintió y la alcanzo, Ieran cruzo brazos con ella y volteo con su hijo menor- ahora te alcanza Syaoran, simplemente tengo algo que consultarle, cosas de mujeres.

Claro madre, no hay necesidad de explicarse, con su permiso- se excuso Syaoran, avanzando hacia la oficina de su padre. Sakura volteo a ver a Ieran, quien le sonrió y la jalo amablemente para que la siguiera.

La llevo a una habitación, era mucho más enorme que la entrada y eso era todo lo que se debía decir. Era una habitación de techo alto, decorado con pintura blanca y dorada, como las de un palacio. Sus tonos claros estaban muy bien mezclados, las columnas de mármol blanco y gris que recargaban

¿De qué asunto me quería consultar señora Li? si perdona mi atrevimiento- comento Sakura ya una vez que Ieran cerró la puerta doble de aquella habitación.

Oh, solamente quería preguntarle señorita Adachi, sobre algunas cosas de su vida, para informarme sobre usted y su familia- dijo ella ofreciéndole asiento, Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se sentó mirando a Ieran.

¿De mi vida? ¿Señora Li que es lo que quiere saber de mi exactamente?- pregunto Sakura mirándola fijamente, Ieran soltó una risa ante su precaución.

Lo siento, debí sonar extraña y atrevida… pero si, necesito… más bien informarte de algo que tu madre te-

¿Mi madre? ¿Qué sabe usted de mi madre?-la interrumpió abruptamente Sakura, Ieran la miro con ternura.

¿Recuerdas cuando eras niña, tu madre se iba de paseo por las noches sin tu padre… y una de esas noches de paseo te llevo consigo? Conociste a una señora, amiga de tu madre y a su hija mayor- le conto Ieran, Sakura tenía una mirada distante como si tratara de recordar.

¡Por dios! ¿Era usted? ¿Y Fanren era la hija que conocí?- pregunto Sakura con voz sorprendida, Ieran sonrió y asintió- entonces, mi madre… ¿acaso sabia de… usted… su identidad como vampiresa?

Si, fue una verdadera amiga… me ayudo cuando más lo necesite, incluso me dio su sangre para salvarme- dijo Ieran con voz suave y agradecidamente llena de cariño.

Pero usted no me trajo aquí para decirme esto ¿cierto?- pregunto Sakura

No, es cierto, quería preguntarte… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi hijo?- pregunto Ieran, Sakura abrió los ojos.

Francamente… no lo sé, quiero decir, lo que me causa sentir… es confuso, no es algo con lo que haya tenido alguna experiencia… es nuevo, pero en la buena forma… me siento… segura a su lado, feliz podría atreverme a decir… lo que quiero decir señora Li, es que… siento una especie de cariño y necesidad de estar a su lado.- respondió Sakura suavemente, con un tono tan amable, que hizo sonreír a Ieran.

Me alegra oír eso, porque tu madre y yo prometimos darles una oportunidad a ustedes dos en el futuro… lo decidimos cuando tu madre me conto cuando te vio tropezar con él cuando tenias unos… ¿Qué? ¿Diez años?- conto Ieran, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

¿Entonces… eso era lo que se me iba a informar?... ¿Qué estaba comprometida con Syaoran desde los diez años? ¿Me lo planeaba decir… esa noche?- preguntaba Sakura en shock, Ieran asentía a cada pregunta.

Todo es cierto Sakura, pero nunca te pudiste enterar ya que los licántropos… los mataron. Tú ibas a ser convertida en vampiresa una semana después de que se te hubiera informado del compromiso y casado con mi hijo un mes después de aquello… pero ya ves como resulto al final- le dijo Ieran tranquilamente, Sakura la miro con confusión.

No, no puedo… creerlo, entonces… ¿estoy comprometida con Syaoran?- pregunto Sakura, pero antes de que Ieran pudiera contestar a su pregunta, dos golpes en la puerta y un Syaoran entrando la interrumpió.

Madre, espero no interrumpir nada- comento Syaoran caminando hacia ellas.

No querido, ya estábamos acabando de hablar- dijo Ieran mirando a Sakura, quien lo miro y asintió. Syaoran sonrió a Sakura y le tendió la mano, ella aceptándola para pararse de su asiento- veo que planean salir.

Si, así es- dijo Syaoran con voz firme- espero que no sea problema.

Oh no, de hecho, ya le di a Sakura mi consentimiento, así que vayan- dijo Ieran sonriendo ante la pareja. Ambos hicieron una rápida reverencia y se marcharon.

Una vez afuera, Sakura se detuvo y Syaoran la miro expectante.

Tenemos que hablar, ahora- le dijo la castaña. Él asintió y la guio hacia su habitación.

No era nada parecida a la de sus padres, la habitación de Syaoran le parecía acogedora y fría a la vez. Con detalles en verde en su mayoría y dorado. Sakura se sentó en su enorme cama y miro al suelo, él tomando asiento a su lado.

¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Lo del compromiso?- le pregunto Sakura sin despejar su mirada del suelo. Syaoran no comprendió al principio, pero al captarlo, se aclaro la garganta antes de asentir.

Tenía dieciocho años, un mes después de nuestro encuentro cuando me informaron. Me fui de Inglaterra al día siguiente, enojado con mis padres por su drástica decisión- admitió Syaoran, Sakura le miro con duda en sus ojos.

¿Y cómo supiste que era yo?- le pregunto, Syaoran sonrió y la miro con tal sentimiento en sus ojos que Sakura no pudo decir exactamente con que.

Mi madre me había dicho que era una niña de infinita belleza, de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños. De diez años, claro que yo teniendo mi edad la tendría que esperar a que ella cumpliera diecisiete. Sakura, para ser franco, la idea no me gustaba al principio. Aprendí a aceptarlo y al conocerte, pensé que no podría estar contigo por esa razón. Aunque mi mundo se alegro el día en que me diste el medallón…-le conto Syaoran, tomando su barbilla en su mano derecha, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes con lo del compromiso? ¿estás de acuerdo con él?- pregunto Sakura mirando al suelo de nuevo, liberándose de su agarre, sintiéndose rara de repente con el tema.

Sakura, yo te quiero- confeso Syaoran, tomando de nuevo su barbilla- y no es nada apresurado, ni es por el compromiso… es algo que me eh estado preguntando desde hace tiempo, quiero llegar a amarte si me dejas, a cumplir este compromiso con verdaderos sentimientos…

A pasado tan poco tiempo… apenas te conozco Syaoran ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que sientes, como es que sabré si lo que me dices es verdad y lo cumplirás?- pregunto Sakura, lagrimas formándose en la orilla de sus ojos.

Un viejo maestro me dijo una vez que el amor una vez encontrado es muy fácil reconocerle si abres tu mente. No posee una edad o tiempo aproximada en el que pueda desarrollarse, yo no lo entendía hasta que te conocí Sakura- le conto Syaoran, Sakura sonrió, sus lagrimas cayeron con el movimiento a lo largo de sus mejillas. Syaoran las limpio dulcemente con el dorso de la mano.

Yo no sé lo que es exactamente sentir amor Syaoran, pero ahora estoy segura de lo que siento por ti. Te quiero Syaoran, y también quiero llegar a amarte y cumplir con este compromiso contigo- le aseguro Sakura.

Sakura lo miraba con tanta intensidad que Syaoran no pudo soportarlo más y la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Sakura se sorprendió ante la violencia del beso, su beso, pero se adapto rápido a su ritmo y le respondió con la misma intensidad. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la atrajo más hacia sí mismo pasando sus brazos por su cintura para acercarla más fácilmente, y luego pasando una mano a su delgado cuello.

Duraron un, dos, tal vez tres minutos así. Al separarse por falta de oxigeno, se miraron con cariño. Syaoran cruzo su mano con la de ella y le levanto hasta su boca para besar su dorso.

Dios Syaoran ¿Qué paso con nosotros? Hace unos días yo era una cazadora seria y callada… y ahora parezco una adolescente sonriente y nerviosa- comento Sakura riendo, el ambarino rio a su comentario y la miro con dulzura.

Tu _eres_ una adolescente Sakura… _somos_ adolescentes- corrigió Syaoran, Sakura sonrió ante lo que dijo y se paró de la cama quedando frente a él.

Cierto, pero somos adolescentes con _colmillos_, eso nos hace diferentes a los demás… además que sigo siendo virgen- comento Sakura divertida, Syaoran se pudo haber sonrojado en ese momento de haber sido alguien más, se aclaro la garganta y sonrió.

Qué bueno que dejamos eso claro, ahora, vamos se supone que debemos estar en una cita- le dijo Syaoran dándole un beso rápido en la boca antes de voltearla por los hombros y llevarla fuera de su habitación. Sakura sonrió y asintió, tomando su mano con la suya una vez más, caminando hacia la salida de su casa.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is please, don't wake me up this high_

_I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe_

_You found me, when no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me, you found me_

_So, here we are and that's pretty far_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Ying Fa Chik:** bien. Eso es todo, lo dejo hasta aquí. La canción es _You__ Found__ Me_ dé Kelly Clarkson la puse porque me pareció que iba con el capitulo… y porque me encanto cuando me la sugirieron, si alguien tiene un problema con la canción (no le entiende, no le gusta, etc.) por favor coméntenmelo enseguida y/o háganme alguna sugerencia para el prox. Capitulo.

Ahora… esta es mi pregunta…

¿Cuál sería la canción ideal en SU cita con alguien?

_(Sea en español, inglés, francés, japonés, etc. No importa el idioma)_

¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS!!


	9. Una Cita Demasiado Corta

**Ying Fa Chik**: Hello! Hola! Hace mucho que no escribo… Jajaja XD no me regañen por favor!!!! Mejor pasemos a la mejor parte Okay? Espero que les guste el capitulo nuevo!!!! Que va dedicado a mi compañera escritora y tocaya Dark-oji, en este momento de inspiracion.

En el Capitulo Anterior…

_somos adolescentes con colmillos, eso nos hace diferentes a los demás… además que sigo siendo virgen- comento Sakura divertida, Syaoran se pudo haber sonrojado en ese momento de haber sido alguien más, se aclaro la garganta y sonrió._

_Qué bueno que dejamos eso claro, ahora, vamos se supone que debemos estar en una cita- le dijo Syaoran dándole un beso rápido en la boca antes de voltearla por los hombros y llevarla fuera de su habitación. Sakura sonrió y asintió, tomando su mano con la suya una vez más, caminando hacia la salida de su casa._

**Capitulo 9**

**Una Cita Demasiado Corta**

Sakura POV

Dios, eh estado sometida a una serie de cambios en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Muchos sentimientos que la mayoría no puedo identificar han surgido dentro de mí. Se supone que yo soy una cazadora, rastreadora de licántropos, seria, fría, calculadora y rápida en lo que hago.

Por un lado, lo sigo siendo, al menos en la parte en que sigo siendo fría, calculadora y rápida. Pero en lo de seria, eso ya era algo en lo que comenzaba a dudar.

Estoy viviendo bajo el techo de la familia Li. Edward es la razón de esto. ¿Cómo es que entonces puedo estar tan feliz? Será que… bueno, si me pongo a pensarlo bien… desde que Syaoran me ayudo aquella noche… es más, teníamos una cierta conexión entre los dos desde que…

Sakura- me llamo tomando mi mano, así mi tren de pensamientos se rompió, lo miré a los ojos de nuevo. Sonreí, últimamente haciéndolo estando cerca de él y eso era MUY extraño en mi.

Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?- le pregunte, me había estado hablando desde hace dos minutos y no le había hecho caso alguno. Lo vi reírse ante mi falta de atención y suspiro al terminar, mirándome con aquellos ojos hechiceros.

Te pregunte a donde querrías ir- me repitió con cierta diversión en su vos. Estábamos caminando de salida por los pasillos de la mansión, claro que él iba dirigiendo, yo solo lo seguía de cerca.

Mmm… la verdad no sé, ¿no se supone que tu eres el que debería decidir el lugar a donde llevarme en nuestra primera cita?- le respondí con otra pregunta, acercando mi cuerpo al de Syaoran, el soltó mi mano y paso su brazo entero por mis hombros, manteniéndome aun más cerca de él.

Pase mi brazo por su cintura automáticamente, correspondiendo ese medio abrazo en el que estábamos. Me miro con una sonrisa, de esas que me hacían sentir rara. Y como no me sentiría rara, hace unos cuantos días peleábamos con las miradas y las sonrisas en nuestros rostros no se hacían presentes en todo lo que iba de un día y ahora… nos sonreímos el uno al otro todo el tiempo, nos abrazamos, descubrimos recientemente que ambos estábamos comprometidos, ya nos habíamos besado y vamos camino a una cita, _nuestra_ primera cita.

¡¡Sí!! Al fin se decidieron- escuchamos el grito obviamente de Meiling que venía atrás de nosotros, nos detuvimos y volteamos aun estando abrazados, mire a Syaoran y le sonreí.

Oye Mei, esta noche vamos a ir la _dança na noite_¿vas venir con nosotros?- le pregunte, Meiling rio pícaramente y asintió, eso no era nada bueno, sabría que esa sonrisa significa _Tomoyo y yo te haremos algo que detestas_.

Claro, esta vez le toca a Mathew organizarla, _debo_ estar ahí ¿vendrán los demás verdad?- pregunto Meiling

Si, los llamamos hace una hora para confirmar la fecha y hora de la fiesta y todos dijeron que vendrían, no se lo perderían por nada- respondió Syaoran.

Por algo lo llaman 'el mejor evento' del siglo vampírico,_ espero que haya música para bailar pegados_- dije yo, murmurando la ultima parte para que solo Syaoran la oyera. Él me acerco inclusive más hacia sí posesivamente como todo hombre y me sonrió otra vez. Supongo que Meiling lo habrá notado por la forma en que fingió toser.

Okay, me siento como mal tercio… me voy- anuncio Meiling, supongo se sintió extraña teniendo al frívolo de su primo y a su amiga cazadora –que casi nunca sonreía- tan juntos _y_ comprometidos. Camino por delante de nosotros y a unos diez metros se detuvo- Sakura, pásate por mi habitación unas dos horas antes de irnos con Mathew.

Después de decirme esas horribles palabras que no significaban algo bueno, siguió caminando. Otra vez nos quedamos solos. Suspire, llamando su atención y le sonreí.

Bien… ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- me pregunto en una voz tan seductora, que sentí una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. El probablemente lo noto, porque la sonrisa que estaba posada en sus labios se amplió aun más, parecía un niño con un nuevo juguete a mi opinión.

Estábamos en que yo te decía que me debes llevar a un lugar especial en nuestra primera cita- le respondí, fingiendo no darme cuenta de su tono. Camine, soltándome del abrazo en el que estábamos, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Uno, dos, tres… diez pasos había avanzado y ya estaba dudando si me estaba siguiendo o no, sin embargo seguí caminando con la cabeza en alto. Syaoran es uno de los pocos seres a quienes no puedo presenciar rápidamente, con trabajos podría distinguirlo y eso cuando ya fuera tarde.

Ya casi por el paso cuarenta mi cabeza insistía en voltear a verlo, pero yo insistía que no lo hiciera. De pronto, sentí como un par de brazos me tomaban de la cintura y me volteaban. Solté un pequeño grito ahogado que apenas se alcanzo a oír de la sorpresa.

Sentí como me volteaban de un movimiento brusco –pero cuidadoso- y mis labios rápidamente fueron capturados por los suaves y violentos labios de Syaoran, comenzó a besarme de la forma que sabía que me volvería loca. Sus besos me hacían sentir un escalofrió que recorría mi espalda y como resultado, hacían que yo me pegara más a él, mientras pasaba mis brazos por su grueso cuello.

_Hold me too tight, stay by my side_

_And let me be the one who _

_Calls you baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world_

_Could stare at your face_

_For the rest of my days_

_The Used – Smother Me_

Nos besamos por lo menos dos minutos, sin importarnos quien nos viera o que sucediera. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Me perdí total y absolutamente en el fondo de sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

Me sonrió, le sonreí, nos sonreímos y juntos salimos al enorme garaje subterráneo de la mansión. Usualmente ese garaje se usaba para emergencias, pero Syaoran me había contado que ahí guardaba sus mejores carros.

Había por lo menos 100 de ellos… 100 de cada marca posible de reconocer, diferentes modelos de diferentes épocas… me cae que hasta vi uno de los primeros autos fabricados en la historia del hombre. Claro que cualquier antiguo, o vampiro anciano, que estuviera todavía existiendo actualmente tendría también una colección de autos así.

Sakura, vamos elige uno para irnos- me dijo Syaoran pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y recargando su cabe en mi hombro derecho. Mis manos se posaron sobre las de él instintivamente y voltee a verle.

Mmm… bueno prefiero el Lamborghini Murciélago 2009- le dije, después seguí con un tono de broma- ¿y cuál te llevaras tú?

Digamos que me llevare el Lamborghini _y_ a ti con él- anuncio Syaoran antes de cargarme al estilo príncipe azul y llevarme ante el corcel negro de cuatro ruedas.

Mejor suéltame Syaoran, no podrás ir por las llaves del auto… ¡Syaoran! ¡Basta!- me estaba riendo para el final de mis palabras, puesto a que mi prometido (más vale empezar a acostumbrarme) estaba usando mi cuerpo entero como pelota, lanzándome al aire repetidamente como a una niña pequeña.

Él se rio antes de dejarme al fin en el suelo e ir por las llaves del auto. Y ahí es cuando me pongo a pensar que este es el mayor cambio que me ah pasado, el… dejar entrar a alguien y aceptar mis sentimientos hacia él. No es algo con lo que ya tenga experiencia, nunca eh amado a alguien en la manera que amo a Syaoran.

Muy bien, vámonos- anuncio Syaoran caminando de nuevo hacia mí. Lo mire con ternura, en cierta forma, él era ahora mi familia, mi pareja inmortal, mi primer amor.

Llego y se paró a menos de un metro de mí. Di dos pequeños pasos y me avente a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente. Pude sentir su sorpresa, pero me correspondió con la misma fuerza y pasión con la que lo besaba.

Nos separamos, de un beso que parecio durar un segundo. Su pregunta era de pura picardía y diversión, la que se mostraba en sus ojos y su obvia sonrisa.

No te atrevas a preguntarme porque bese a mi prometido de la nada, tengo derecho- le dije en un tono molesto, pura actuación, claro está.

Me abrazo suavemente, suspire, disfrutando aquel inusual calor que ambos producíamos estando juntos. Mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, podía escuchar el silencio de su ya-no-más-palpitante corazón.

Bueno, ya me decidí a donde quiero ir- le dije en un tono alegre y entusiasmado, sin romper el abrazo.

¿Qué no era yo quien debía decidir?- me preguntó, yo sonreí y lo mire con maldad.

Lo sé, pero somos vampiros… aremos la diferencia en lo típico… quiero ir al centro comercial- le dije finalmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su reacción me izo reírme con tantas ganas que nunca había tenido.

Pequeña diabla, sabes que eso es una tortura para mí- me dijo Syaoran abrazándome muy fuerte. Claro yo sabía que iría a reaccionar así, con cuatro hermanas y una prima con amigas tan obsesionadas con las compras…

Claro que lo sé, solo quería saber cómo reaccionabas… además, es cierto, no me traje ropa indicada para esta noche de Inglaterra. Así que necesito hacer algunas compras- le explique con una cara de niña inocente, la cual mi hermano siempre me ah dicho que es demasiado creíble para los demás.

Está bien, pero al final de nuestra cita- dijo Syaoran, algo se me ocurrió tan rápido como dijo esas palabras.

Bueno… yo quería alcanzar a ver la ropa de una tienda que cierra temprano, venden unas mini-faldas tan bellas… pero bueno ¿A dónde me llevaras?- pregunte, caminando con la cabeza ligeramente volteada hacia él.

Sabía que había ganado, sonreí cuando vi la duda en sus ojos.

Bien, tu ganas, vamos a esa tienda a comprar tus deseadas faldas- anuncio Syaoran caminando delante de mí, agarrando mi mano para jalarme al carro.

Dos horas después, había conseguido llevar a Syaoran a que comprara ropa para él. Fue muy gracioso verlo renegar como un niño de cuatro años. Ahora estábamos camino al auto, Syaoran tenía una cara tan graciosa que me era imposible dejar de reír.

¿Se puede saber de qué tanto te ríes?- me pregunto en tono fastidiado, efecto… me dio más risa, era la primera vez que no me podía controlar. Dejamos todas las cosas y nos encaminamos a un parque al azar.

De nuestra felicidad al comprar- dije sonriéndole burlona. Por primera vez sonrió y me miro de reojo. Sentí como su mano alcanzaba la mía y la envolvía en un suave agarre.

Lo mire y suspire, atrayendo su atención. Le sonreí para asegurarle que estaba bien. En mi pequeña distracción momentánea, sentí un golpe en la pierna. Detuve nuestro andar y mire a la criatura que había tropezado conmigo.

Era una hermosa niña, que no parecía pasar de cinco años. Piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y cabello largo a la cintura del mismo oscuro. Me miro con ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar, supuse que por la caída y además porque tenía un pequeño rasguño en la parte derecha de la rodilla.

Solté la mano de Syaoran rápidamente y me puse de cunclillas para quedar a su altura. Saque un pañuelo de mi bolsa y le sonreí.

Lo siento linda, ¿Te duele mucho?- le pregunte con ternura, la niña asintió, derramando dos grandes lagrimas- ven, déjame limpiarte.

Pude sentir como hesitaba unos segundos antes de acercarse finalmente hacia a mí. Le sonreí de nuevo, feliz de que haya confiado. Tome el pañuelo y lo pase sobre su pequeña herida. Su pierna se tenso inmediatamente.

Tranquila, solo toma un momento, no es tan malo- le dije apoyándola. Le ate la tela alrededor de la rodilla y le ofrecí mi mano- ¿Con quién vienes linda?

…… con mi hermanito- contesto con voz adolorida, con un dedito señalo la dirección en donde supuse, estaba su hermano.

¿Te ayudo a llegar con él?- ofrecí, sabiendo que una niña de esa edad querría ir con su familia después de cortarse. Asintió de nuevo y agarro mi mano. Voltee a ver a Syaoran, quien me miraba con… ¿ternura, o era que estaba conmovido?.... bueno, le sonreí antes de caminar junto a la niña.

No tardamos mucho, puesto que el hermano nos encontró a nosotras.

¡Nadeshiko!- grito un joven a lo lejos, la niña le contesto, soltando mi mano para extender las suyas a su hermano. Y me sorprendí mucho en cuanto vi de quien se trataba… Hao. Y pude ver que él también estaba sorprendido de verme con su hermana pequeña.

¿Sakura?- su pregunta sonaba más a exclamación si me preguntan a mí. Cruce los brazos y sonreí.

Nos tropezamos la una a la otra, se hizo una pequeña cortadura, nada grave… ¿tu hermana?- pregunte con supuesta curiosidad. Solo quería saber si de verdad esa niña estaba relacionada con el líder y su familia.

Si, su nombre es Nadeshiko, nombrada tras mi madre- me contesto, eso me confundió. Aunque antes de poder seguir preguntando, sentí los brazos de Syaoran alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza recargarse en mi hombro.

¿Listo amor?- me pregunto con cierta sospecha, voltee y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Si, mira Syao, la pequeña resulto ser hermana menor de Hao **Matsuri** el amigo del que te hable- le dije, haciendo un poco de énfasis en su apellido. El rostro de Syaoran cambio por un segundo, pero sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano hacia Hao.

Syaoran Li, novio de Sakura, encantado de conocerte- dijo él, sentí como una oleada de calor me recorría el cuerpo entero al escuchar su tono posesivo, mientras que estrechaban ambas manos.

El gusto es mío, ¿también asistes a nuestra escuela no?- le pregunto, ignorando ya el hecho de mi presencia.

Así es, pero me temo que no tenemos ninguna clase juntos- contesto Syaoran con tono neutral.

Oh, ya veo, bueno, me temo que tengo que irme ya… a llevar a esta hermosa niñita a casa- anuncio él, cargando a Nadeshiko de caballito. Nosotros asentimos y con una última mirada se marcho.

Esto es un gran problema- dije en cuanto hubo desaparecido Hao de vista. Sentí un ligero apretón en su agarre.

Tenemos que reportarlo a mi padre- afirmo Syaoran, lo mire con seriedad y asentí. Esto podría ser un gran problema, y nuevas preguntas surgieron en mi mente. Una de ellas era ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de otro hijo del líder? ¿Podría tener más de los que no estemos enterados? Y si los tiene ¿Cuántos de ellos serán?

**CONTINUARA….**

**Ying Fa Chik:** bien eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima y gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews…

**Chifuni-chan:**

Jeje gracias, la verdad que no es difícil escribir con ellos después de todo, son la pareja principal

**Any:**

Espero que te haya gustado, espero tu review para seguir en contacto.

**Sweee:**

Hola! Me siento… alagada el leer XD que este haya sido tu primer review, Jajaja lo importante es que te haya gustado, gracias por la canción, espero leerte pronto.

**Wiiixx:**

Gracias por la canción, de verdad, lamento que todo vaya tan rápido. Pero con respecto a todas tus preguntas, se responderán solitas en los próximos capítulos. Si sigues con dudas solo dímelo.

**Nanita09:**

Jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que siga así. Gracias por la canción, déjame decirte que tendrá su uso en los capítulos que siguen, así que no te preocupes si no la viste en este.

**Leemii:**

Te agradezco el cumplido, casi nadie me habla acerca de mi capacidad de escribir. La verdad es que yo sola me clasifico como escritora principiante, pero como dicen algunos "todo se hace mejor en la práctica" así que seguiré con esta historia hasta el final, espero seguir con tu apoyo.


	10. Lo Siento

**Ying Fa Chik:** ¡¡Gomen!! Ahora si me pase de la raya, ¡regáñenme, y sin piedad! [Bueno… -_-u… tal vez poquita no hará daño] pero por favor, no dejen de leer mi historia. [Risa nerviosa] Aquel que tenga algo que decirme al respecto de mi historia deje un review… (¡Vamos queridos lectores, saben que quieren dejarlos! ¡No se queden con su opinión para ustedes mismos!… ¿Sí?). Siguiendo con lo que vinieron aquí… ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

En el Capitulo Anterior

_Esto es un gran problema- dije en cuanto hubo desaparecido Hao de vista. Sentí un ligero apretón en su agarre._

_Tenemos que reportarlo a mi padre- afirmo Syaoran, lo mire con seriedad y asentí. Esto podría ser un gran problema, y nuevas preguntas surgieron en mi mente. Una de ellas era ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de otro hijo del líder? ¿Podría tener más de los que no estemos enterados? Y si los tiene ¿Cuántos de ellos serán?_

**Capitulo 10**

_**Lo Siento**_

Normal POV

Se encontraban en ese momento en la oficina del padre de Syaoran y líder de los vampiros. Un tenso silencio rodeaba toda la habitación. Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio de Xien Li. Ya habían informado sobre lo que habían descubierto, no hace más de media hora atrás y desde que dijeron la última palabra de la nueva información, nadie había dicho palabra alguna.

Esto es… ya un asunto urgente – de máxima importancia… e imposible de creer… que haya tenido una hija de la que no sabíamos nada al respecto… imposible- murmuraba Xien, Sakura y Syaoran lo miraban seriamente. El líder los miro y dijo en un tono neutral- tenemos que saber la madre de aquella descendiente, matar entonces a su pareja.

Con todo respecto señor Li, pero el matar a la pareja no serviría de nada puesto que podría encontrar cualquier reemplazo para ella en un segundo… tendríamos que matarlo a él primero, sería la única forma de detener la línea de sucesión totalmente- dijo Sakura mirando a Syaoran buscando apoyo. El castaño sonrió y agarro su mano entre las de él, su mirada luego se torno seria y miro a su padre.

Tiene razón… pero sería más difícil, por no decir más peligroso para nosotros… ellos serán nuestro enemigo, pero no son estúpidos como para no pensar en lo mismo- comento Syaoran. Su padre, quien había notado el deje de preocupación en la momentánea sonrisa de su hijo, supo a que se refería con ello. Sakura también lo había captado, pero decidió solo sonreír de una manera diciendo que estaría bien.

En ese caso solo habría que esforzarse más, ir un paso por delante de ellos- dijo Sakura mirándolo con cierta ternura, que al mismo tiempo tenía una mezcla de seriedad y coraje, Syaoran la miro con media sonrisa. Ambos sabían lo que se aproximaba, el final de una guerra que había perdurado por más de cuatro siglos y la muerte de una familia.

"_Una guerra que inicio de la nada, solo concluirá con la muerte del líder y su familia"… eso es lo que está marcado en los antiguos textos de nuestra sociedad… pero… ¿será realmente esa la solución?- _se pregunto a sí misma la castaña- _esta noche es el gran evento en Francia… tendré que ir con __ella__ una hora antes para hablarle de esto… aunque muy seguramente ya sepa de ello en este momento…_

Requerirá de mis más fuertes hombres- comento Xien, pensando en voz alta. Sakura dejo su tren de pensamientos al oírlo hablar y Syaoran simplemente volteo a ver a su padre.

Señor Li, no quiero sonar una molestia… pero sinceramente, pienso que no importa la fuerza de sus hombres, sino el hecho de saber su punto débil por medio de entrar en la vida de su hijo… ganarse su confianza y aprender de ellos… le pido por favor que me deje acercarme en ese caso a ellos… una vez más- dijo la castaña en tono de suplica mezclada con seriedad sobre la petición. Syaoran sin siquiera dejar pensar a su padre un segundo interrumpió con el silencio-de-dos-segundos.

Claro que no, ni lo pienses- le dijo de manera alertada Syaoran, sin dejar responder a su padre, Sakura frunció el seño a la vez que lo miraba. Cruzo los brazos sobre su vientre mientras lo miraba.

Dame una sola, y más vale que sea buena, razón por la que no debería- le reclamo ella con considerada calma, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse poco a poco, pero aun así sin levantar la voz.

No te puedo dejar sola, arriesgar tu vida solo por acercarte al enemigo… Sakura… no lo podría soportar- confeso Syaoran con voz baja, soltando la mano de Sakura para mirar el suelo. La castaña se sorprendió de las palabras que había esbozado él, sus brazos cayeron a los lados, y rápidamente se sintió arrepentida de haber hecho tal suplica.

Sabía que requería mucha seriedad e importancia para que Syaoran admitiera tal sentimiento y lo reflejara delante de su padre. Xien estaba al igual sorprendido y orgulloso a la vez de su hijo. No muchos hombres son tan valientes para admitir lo que sienten o que sepan cómo expresarlo, él mismo había sido de ese modo antes de haber conocido a la madre de Syaoran. El ver a su hijo haciendo frente al reto de olvidar el orgullo del hombre, lo hizo comprender que ya había madurado demasiado.

En cuanto a Sakura, ella relajo totalmente su rostro. Sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaron un color verde laguna oscuro, reflejando la suavidad y el amor que sentía por Syaoran. Se levanto de su asiento y, tras dos pasos, estaba arrodillada frente a Syaoran. Tomo entre sus manos su rostro, haciendo que él volteara su vista hacia ella.

Syaoran sabes que esto es muy importante. Es la guerra de la que se nos ah hablado desde nuestra memoria y también sabes de la necesidad de ser el bando con la ventaja. Por eso, entonces, sé mi pareja en esta misión y seamos testigos de cómo concluye esta guerra- le dijo en un susurro tan dulce y suave como la dulce brisa de la mañana. Syaoran sonrió levemente, sus manos se posaron sobre las de ella, depositando un beso en cada una mientras asentía.

Lo sé… pero no tienes que pedirme que sea tu pareja… sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo… siempre y cuando sea coherente y no sea una amenaza para ti…-susurro Syaoran, mientras la miraba con gran intensidad.

Esta decidido entonces- comento silenciosamente el líder, quien había quedado completamente complacido con la escena entre los dos jóvenes prometidos- tendrán que reportar cada cambio y/o avance que vean con los Matsuri, Sakura, cuento contigo para esto y Syaoran… cuídala bien. Pueden retirarse por ahora- Ambos castaños se levantaron, Sakura del suelo con ayuda de Syaoran, y tras hacer una leve reverencia salieron de la oficina.

…Fueron hechos el uno para el otro- comento Xien al vacio segundos después de que la puerta se hubo cerrado. Sonrió en cuanto sintió un par de brazos delgados y finos abrazarle el cuello desde atrás.

Te lo dije, ella seria la indicada para nuestro querido hijo- afirmo Ieran sonriendo mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde habían salido ambos jóvenes.

Será demasiado duro para él cuando ella tenga que irse- agrego Xien suspirando al último, Ieran le beso la mejilla de manera reconfortante.

Solo sufriría por un tiempo, si ella hace las decisiones correctas por supuesto…- le comento ella, para después quedarse pensando- _espero, por el bien de todos, que Sakura haga lo correcto… Nadeshiko, no dejes que ella cometa tus mismos errores ni los de su padre, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderla, tú misma me lo pediste… guardar en secreto tus errores. Espero que estos no se conviertan en un posible problema luego para tu hija…_

En cuanto hubieran salido de la oficina de su padre, Syaoran atrajo a Sakura en un abrazo. El la abrazó tan fuerte como si la vida se le fuera en ello… aunque… en su caso sería más bien como un niño aferrando su juguete favorito sin querer ir a la escuela. Un sentimiento de amor y angustia los inundo tan rápido que ambos sintieron un dolor agudo en el pecho vacio.

¿Syaoran?- llamo Sakura en voz, aunque suene increíble, tímida y baja, solo lo suficiente para que el pudiera oírla. Syaoran solo acomodo su cabeza arriba de la de Sakura, como señal de que la escucho y continuara hablando- lo siento.

¿Por qué te disculpas Sakura?- le pregunto sorprendido de un momento a otro, Sakura formo sus manos en puños, apretando la tela de la camisa de Syaoran dentro de ellos. Cuando no hubo respuesta de ella volvió a preguntar con voz mucho más suave y serena- ¿Sakura?

Porque no pensé… en ambos… toda mi vida eh estado sola y estaba acostumbrada a solo pensar en mí y aunque debí haberlo cambiado cuando comenzó lo nuestro… perdóname- dijo Sakura con verdadero arrepentimiento. Si tan solo hubiera alzado la mirada, hubiera visto como los ojos de Syaoran se tornaban más cálidos. Con una suma ternura le tomo la barbilla y la forzó a que lo mirara.

Una suave sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Syaoran al verla con tanto e innecesario arrepentimiento. Movió en negación su cabeza, movimiento casi imperceptible y la bajó para depositar un rápido, pero tierno beso en los labios de Sakura. Transporto luego su mano a su mejilla y le hablo en un tono tan dulce como su enmudecido corazón le permitió.

No hay nada que disculpar Sakura, no te preocupes más… sé que esto es muy importante y… peligroso para ti, por eso reaccione así… en todo caso el que debe una disculpa aquí seria nadie más que yo- dijo él. Sakura se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla y se acomodo en sus brazos una vez que se lo hubiera dado.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos más, hasta que decidieron retirarse a un lugar más pacífico. Se dirigieron a su lugar especial en el jardín, donde se dieron su primer beso. Ahora, se encontraban sentados con las piernas en V Sakura entre las piernas de Syaoran.

Syaoran…- dijo Sakura después de unos momentos, acomodándose en su pecho. Syaoran paso sus manos, posándolas en sobre su vientre, agarrando las de ella entre las suyas.

¿Qué pasa?- respondió él volteando a ver su brillante cabello. Sakura sonrió y le dijo en tono de broma…

Nada importante… solo que… tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la Dança Na Noite- Syaoran suspiro, había olvidado ese evento por completo. Miro a Sakura, quien se encontraba mirándole de forma expectante y le sonrió, depositando un pequeño beso en sus dulces labios.

Vamos entonces- dijo él, Sakura se levanto rápidamente y lo ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Tomo su mano y corrió hacia la mansión.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta del jardín, no solo se encontraron con una Meiling sonriente, sino con unas muy felices y brincadoras Tomoyo y Chiharu, acompañadas por las sonrisas de los burlones de Eriol y Takashi. Sakura y Syaoran se miraron, ambos pensando _Meiling _y miraron a la susodicha.

Ya cállense- dijo Sakura abrazando de lado a Syaoran, aunque en realidad nadie estaba hablando técnicamente. Todos rieron de buena gana y se acercaron a la pareja.

Sakura, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a revisar tu closet?- le pregunto Tomoyo halándole una mano, Sakura le volteo a ver y asintió. Con una última mirada hacia Syaoran, se encamino con las demás a su habitación.

Oh Sakura, me alegro tanto por ti- le comento Tomoyo mientras iban caminando por los pasillos.

Por ti y por Syaoran, raramente lo vemos demostrar afecto hacia alguien… ni siquiera a mí… y eso es decirlo todo- Meiling apoyo. Ella iba por delante de las demás, Sakura estaba entre Tomoyo y Chiharu unos pasos detrás de ella.

Es cierto y lo conocemos de toda la vida… además de que él te cambio a ti también- comento Chiharu sonriendo de forma dulce. Sakura se volteo hacia ella con la mirada pensativa.

Supongo que es cierto en muchas maneras- admitió ella, todas se le quedaron viendo, felices de que estuviera en ese estado tan tranquilo que reflejaba el amor puro que sentía por él.

Bien, no quiero interrumpir tu mundo de sueños Sakura, pero llegamos- anuncio Meiling abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Las otras dos (Tomoyo y Chiharu) corrieron junto con ella hacia el closet. El closet era una pequeña división, que podía fácilmente pasar como un cuarto regular, sus estantes eran de madera clara, casi blanca. Al fondo la pared era totalmente un estante para zapatos, el cual se encontraba casi lleno. A los lados, la ropa de Sakura estaba acomodada por color, estación en la que debe de usarse y tipo de prenda que era (ya sea blusa, pantalón, falda, etc.) y debajo de esta, se encontraban distintos cajones para la ropa interior y accesorios.

No sé porque tienen esa costumbre de revisar el closet, yo sé lo que me voy a llevar- comento Sakura en tono indiferente. Las demás voltearon de su asombro hacia Sakura y sonrieron maliciosamente.

Es una tradición… bien… veamos…-decía Meiling antes de entrar al closet y examinar la ropa de la castaña.

Sakura suspiro y se fue a sentar en su cama mientras esperaba que las chicas terminaran su 'trabajo' con el closet. No tardaron ni diez minutos en volver a salir, cada una traía consigo un conjunto y zapatos.

Bien, debemos decir que tienes buenos gustos- comento Tomoyo, Chiharu asintiendo a lo dicho.

Y ahora… tendrás que probarte estos… uno por uno- ordeno Meiling, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sakura a dejar el conjunto que había escogido. La castaña suspiro exageradamente y se dejo caer completamente sobre el colchón.

Solamente les daré el gusto de que me vistan porque me agradan chicas… pero solamente el gusto- dijo finalmente Sakura, levantándose de un salto, agarrando el conjunto de Meiling. Tomoyo se acerco y se sentó en el antiguo lugar de Sakura, Chiharu a lado de ella.

¿Solamente el gusto?- pregunto Chiharu algo divertida. Sakura, caminando hacia el closet para cambiarse, se detiene y se voltea hacia ellas sonriendo.

Yo ya sé que me pondré esta noche- dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta de su closet riendo levemente. Las demás se miraron las unas a las otras y, al unísono, se encogieron de hombros.

_Dentro del closet… (Sakura POV)_

Al cerrar la puerta mi sonrisa se desvanece tan rápido como la hice venir a mi rostro. Había sentido la vibración de mi celular (que había comprado unos días atrás, pero no había usado hasta ahora), pero la decisión de ver el mensaje de _ella_ me tenía con el pendiente de leerlo a solas_. "Estaré esperando tu llamada… después de que te hallas cambiado, oh y ten cuidado con el zapato_." Muy original al enviarme siempre sus mensajes.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, lo saque de mí bolsillo y coloque mi celular en un estante cerca de mí y me empecé a cambiar. Para mí no-más-sorpresa, al ponerme el zapato izquierdo y lo apoyé, este se vino abajo… el tacón se había roto. Aunque gracias a que tengo un muy buen equilibrio, no me vine abajo yo.

Suspire y me quite ambos zapatos y busque otro par del que me fuera útil y combinara igual con el conjunto. Entonces mi celular empezó a vibrar y tocar un tono que había seleccionado al ras. Lo agarre y le oprimí en contestar.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunte directamente.

Sak no me hables así, sabes que no es de mí agrado- me reprocho _ella_. Suspiro y le pido un muy-no-tan-en-serio perdón- es importante, se trata… Sakura, es relativo a su amo y… tu madre.

Abrí los ojos totalmente. Esto era urgente, si de mí madre se trataba… debía de ir pronto a su encuentro, eso si no lo ponía en duda… todo esto, el ataque de Edward y la apenas descubierta hija de Matsuri… podría significar mí posible muerte.

I'm sorry  
Two words I always think  
After you've gone  
When I realize I was acting all wrong

So selfish  
Two words that could describe  
Oh actions of mine  
When patience is in short supply

We don't need to say goodbye  
We don't need to fight and cry  
Oh we, we could hold each other tight tonight

We're so helpless  
We're slaves to our impulses  
We're afraid of our emotions  
And no one knows where the shore is  
We're divided by the ocean  
And the only thing I know is  
That the answer isn't for us  
No, the answer isn't for us

I'm sorry  
Two words I always think  
Oh after you've gone  
When I realize I was acting all wrong

We don't need to say goodbye  
We don't need to fight and cry  
We, we could hold each other tight tonight  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight...

So Sorry - Feist

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Ying Fa Chik:** Lo dejare hasta aquí, agradezco demasiado a quienes lo leyeron y a los que no… bien, los comprenderé. Como les pedí antes: dejen un review, chiquito o grande, no importa. También aprovecho para decirles que decidí poner una canción que tenga que ver con el título del capítulo al final de este.

Agradecimientos a los que han dejado antes sus reviews:

**Mari g:**

Me alegre de que te haya gustado, ambas cosas (la canción y mí historia), con lo de tu comentario anterior… en cierta forma hay un parecido sí, lo admito… pero PUEDE que también sea un POCO diferente.

**Chifuni-chan:**

De nuevo, me da gusto el saber que sigues conmigo… y que toleres la tardanza Jajaja… -.- … por cierto. Te digo que apoyo eso de Sakura y Syaoran. De verdad que me es muy fácil escribir de ellos, es como si fuera ya algo que te imaginas que harían… está un poco confuso… y que aunque sea una total locura, ellos la sacan y le dan un toque siempre especial… y en esta ocasión casi no hubo mención de alguna locura… pero aun así… ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Any:**

Hola, perdóname la tardanza… me alegra que sigas conmigo. Espero leerte pronto.

**PRISGPE:**

¡Hola! Tiempo que no te leía XD… ¿todavía con tus suposiciones eh…? Bien te diré que igual le acertaste a algo… pero igual y no. ¿Quién sabe? Por supuestamente que yo no… aun. Me alegra que hallas dejado tu review y espero leerte pronto.

**Goule:**

Hola primero que nada y gracias, de verdad que te agradezco el review. Lo que me pusiste en el número uno, estoy agradecida de que me lo hallas comentado y veré la próxima ocasión el corregirlo pronto. De la segunda… bien, "Su pregunta era de pura picardía y diversión, la que se mostraba en sus ojos y su obvia sonrisa… No te atrevas a preguntarme porque bese a mi prometido de la nada, tengo derecho- le dije…" a lo que quise referirme fue que Sakura "se anticipó," por así decirlo, a la pregunta que Syaoran probablemente haría… ¿No sé si me hago entender…? Bueno, también te agradezco… otra vez… tu comentario sobre mí manera de escribir y espero seguirte leyendo con forme vaya la historia.

**Wiiixx:**

Jajaja me alegra que te guste. Me pregunto lo mismo que tu (jojojo) ¿Quién me habrá dado la canción? XD bueno, ¡espero seguir leyéndote!


	11. Cuantos Años Dices Que Tienes?

**Ying Fa Chik:** bien, este capitulo será un poco corto, pero la verdad disfrute mucho haciéndolo y espero que les guste…

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_No te puedo dejar sola, arriesgar tu vida solo por acercarte al enemigo… Sakura… no lo podría soportar… / Syaoran_

_Solo sufriría por un tiempo, si ella hace las decisiones correctas por supuesto… / Ieran_

_¿Syaoran?… lo siento…_ / _Sakura_

… _Sakura, es relativo a su amo y… tu madre… / Ella_

_Abrí los ojos totalmente. Esto era urgente, si de mí madre se trataba… debía de ir pronto a su encuentro, eso si no lo ponía en duda… todo esto, el ataque de Edward y la apenas descubierta hija de Matsuri… podría significar mí posible muerte. / Sakura_

**Capitulo 11**

**¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?**

Después de unas horas, el grupo se encontraba ya en Paris, Francia. Sakura, junto con los demás, se hallaba esperando a las personas que los llevarían al hotel. Personas, la cuales eran sus conocidos y sus amigos. Personas, que habían prometido llegar a tiempo.

Syaoran cargaba el equipaje de Sakura (había insistido en ayudarle con él, a pesar de que Sakura no había querido aceptar) junto con el de él. El castaño estaba recargado en la pared, observando a su prometida, quien estaba más adelante, buscando a sus amigos. Eriol y Tomoyo venían saliendo del aeropuerto, cada uno cargando su equipaje con una mano y agarrados de la otra que estaba libre. Takashi y Chiharu estaban sentados a lado de él, aunque estaban tan cariñosos que no les prestaba atención alguna.

"Sakura, linda, sabes que te quiero, pero no creo poder esperar más, los zapatos están matándome"- Meiling se quejó mientras salía del aeropuerto, llegaba al lado de Syaoran y se sentaba sobre su, exageradamente, grande maleta.

Meiling se había arreglado con una chaqueta con manga ¾ de Prada color blanca, camisa roja de tirantes a la cadera, Cali pants blancos de Hollister y unas sandalias rojas de Roger Vivier de piel (imitación de pitón), que recubría la plataforma y formas enrejadas con pulsera atada al tobillo.

"Es que solamente a ti se te ocurre traerte puestos ese tipo de zapatos desde la mañana"- le comento Tomoyo mientras miraba de su esposo a los zapatos que la aludida traía puestos.

Tomoyo, en cambio, tenía puesto una simple camisa de manga corta azul claro, unos jeans a la cadera de GUESS, con chaqueta a juego y zapatillas bajas blancas de Andrea.

El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a timbrar (lo había prendido después de aterrizar el vuelo), llamando la atención de todos. La castaña lo saco de su bolsillo y tras ver el identificador contestó.

"Estás atrasada cinco minutos, ¿Qué paso?"- le preguntó en tono realmente preocupado.

"_No es nada, solamente me crucé en el camino con un par de perros"- _dijo la voz desde la otra parte de la línea. Sakura rio ante su manera de hablar de los licántropos, pero aun se podía notar su preocupación.

"Pero están bien, eso bueno… debes recordar que tienes que ser precavida, eres tan fuerte como yo… pero tenemos la diferencia de que…"

"_Yo podría morir y tu no… ya lo sé Sakura, pero de todos modos, no es mí turno todavía… además, tengo la ayuda de mí osito"-_ dijo ella, Sakura podía oírla sonriendo prácticamente.

"… bien, como quieras, ¿Qué tanto tardaras en llegar?"- le pregunto en tono alegre ahora.

Y tan rápido termino de pronunciar la pregunta, alguien se colgó de su cuello desde atrás, casi tumbándola, tomándola desprevenida al repentino cambio de peso. La risa de una niña lleno sus oídos y sonrió al ver que eran a quienes estaban esperando… _ella y su "osito."_

"Ya llegue"- dijo en su oído. Sakura se rió, para sorpresa de todos, y torció el brazo para acomodar el cuerpo de la niña frente a ella y poder abrazarla.

"¿Sakura…?"-llamo dudosamente Tomoyo, mientras que los demás seguían mirando a la niña. La castaña volteo su atención hacia ellos y bajo a la niña de su abrazo.

"Todos, ella es Alessia Jolie, AJ, ellos son Tomoyo y su esposo, Eriol, Meiling, Chiharu y su novio, Takashi, y finalmente, pero no menos importante él es…"-

"Syaoran Li, tu prometido. A él lo conozco"- termino interrumpiendo Alessia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La cara de confusión de Syaoran fue notada por todos y solo entendida por Sakura y la niña recién presentada.

Alessia Jolie tenía el físico y la voz de una niña de seis años a simple vista, pero si se fijaban bien, sus ojos decían tener una madurez mayor a la edad aparentada físicamente. Su cabello castaño oscuro, con rayos claros, era rizado en las puntas, que caían libremente sobre sus hombros. Su piel pálida era como la de una escultura romana y sus ojos eran de un color miel hipnotizantes y gentiles.

Tenía puesto un pescador de mezclilla negro con dobladillo al final, una camisa de tirantes color vino junto con una torera de mezclilla a juego con el pescador y unos converse, del mismo color que la camisa, de agujetas y decoraciones en negro.

"Disculpa, ¿me conoces?"- le pregunto Syaoran todavía confundido. Sakura sonrió y camino hacia el, Alessia lanzándose grácilmente a la espalda de la castaña.

"Alessia es una observadora, puede saber el futuro y el pasado de cualquier persona con solo quererlo. Ella te conoce por medio de mí"- le explico Sakura, mientras lo miraba. Alessia miro hacia atrás y sonrió.

"Osito, ya puedes salir"- llamo hacia el carro que estaba estacionado unos metros delante de ellos. Todos voltearon a ver al tal "osito" y abrieron los ojos al ver a la persona bajar del carro.

Un hombre, de unos veinte años, era el "osito." De cabello negro azabache, largo a media espalda, atado en una coleta a la nuca. Ojos azul mar y piel morena. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla, negros también como los de AJ, y una chaqueta de piel en color negro que no dejaba ver que traía puesto debajo de ella.

"Hola Bernard"- saludo Sakura, él sonrió de lado.

"_Salut _Sakura"- dijo Bernard con su acento francés. Miro a los demás hasta encontrarse con Syaoran. Camino lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, hasta detenerse frente a él. "Supongo que eres Syaoran Li"

"Supones bien"- contesto el castaño con seguridad y orgullo. Bernard amplio su sonrisa a una cortes.

"Ma chérie debo decir que tienes buen gusto"-comento mirando a Sakura, quien sonrió egocéntricamente, para después mirar a Syaoran –"espero que sepas lo afortunado que eres"

"Créeme, lo sé"- le aseguro el castaño, tomando la mano de su prometida.

"No es por ser una molestia pero, ¿Estamos pintados o qué?"- pregunto Meiling, ahora de pie frente al grupo.

"Lo siento Meiling, Bernard, ella es Meiling Li, prima de Syaoran"- los presento Sakura, Bernard tomo la mano de Meiling y beso delicadamente su dorso.

"Encantado"- dijo galantemente él, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Meiling sonrió.

"Y ellos son el matrimonio Hiraguizawa, Tomoyo y Eriol Hiraguizawa"- siguió Sakura, señalando a los peli-negros, quienes saludaron con un gesto de mano. Bernard asintió con la cabeza, soltando la mano de Meiling suavemente.

"Chiharu y Takashi"- los aludidos voltearon de sus cariñosos afectos y sonrieron, Bernard repitió el movimiento con la cabeza y Sakura siguió diciendo –"Syaoran, Alessia y yo"

La niña se rio ante la simpleza de Sakura, Syaoran la miro y negó con la cabeza (sonriendo) y Bernard rodo los ojos, pero termino sonriendo.

"Ahora todos, el es Bernard Grosvenor,_ prometido_ de Alessia"- finalmente acabo Sakura con las presentaciones… pero ahora, los presentes miraban de la pequeña niña al hombre frente a ellos.

"… eh… ¿No eres un poco mayor para ella? ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?"- pregunto Meiling con tono acusador. Alessia entonces se bajo de la espalda de Sakura, con la misma gracilidad con la que se subió, y extendió los brazos a su prometido. Bernard la cargo en brazos con todo el amor que sentía reflejado en sus ojos.

"Mí osito cumplirá nueve siglos el próximo mes"- le contesto Alessia, realmente emocionada ante la fecha mencionada.

"¿Y cuántos tienes tu?"- pregunto esta vez Takashi, quien había dejado de "jugar" con Chiharu desde hace unos minutos. Alessia lo miro y le sonrió.

"Un año, once meses, veintinueve días, dieciocho horas y veintiún minutos exactamente"- contesto fácil y rápidamente la niña. Todos, excepto Bernard y Sakura, la miraron atónitos. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña, con el físico de una de seis años y con la mentalidad de alguien mayor, pudiera tener un año?

"Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos al hotel y después del evento lo hablamos?"- intervino Sakura antes de que alguien más preguntara otra cosa. Así, todos se pusieron en marcha, y media hora después ya se encontraba cada quien instalado en su respectiva habitación.

Habían decidido que serian tres habitaciones en total. Una habitación para los Hiraguizawa, una doble para Sakura, Chiharu y Meiling y otra doble para Syaoran y Takashi. Antes de que Bernard y Alessia se retiraran, quedaron de acuerdo en que pasarían a recogerlos en dos horas para la Dança Na Noite, que empezaría a las 3:00A.M.

Ahora, veinte minutos después, se encontraban arreglándose para el evento. O al menos las mujeres ya habían empezado a hacerlo. Tomoyo se había traslado de su habitación a la de las chicas, dejando a Eriol solo… quien se fue a conversar con los otros al momento de haber sido abandonado.

"Sakura apúrate, que yo también necesito bañarme"- le grito Meiling desde fuera del baño a la castaña. Sakura se había metido a bañar en cuanto Tomoyo entro a la habitación diciendo frases como "¿a quien voy a peinar y maquillar?" para no convertirse en su víctima.

"Ya acabe, Meiling"- dijo Sakura, abriendo la puerta y saliendo envuelta en una toalla verde claro. Meiling sonrió y tras pasar al lado de Sakura, le dio una palmada de "regaño" a la recién bañada.

"Pero no hice nada mamá"- se quejo a modo de broma la castaña, mientras la miraba con el ceño infantilmente fruncido. Chiharu se rio levemente y Tomoyo sonrió, mientras que Meiling, sin voltear a verla, le tiraba el dedo antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta. Sakura sonrió ante esto y se dirigió a su maleta para sacar su atuendo escogido para la noche y su ropa interior.

"Oh, es cierto, olvide traer mí vestido y mí estuche de maquillaje, ahora vuelvo niñas"- dijo Tomoyo, súbitamente recordando que se le había escapado traer consigo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Sakura y Chiharu asintieron sin decir nada y Tomoyo salió.

"¿Sakura, ya tienen fecha para la boda tu y Syaoran?"- pregunto Chiharu de la nada. La castaña, tomada por sorpresa, no respondió rápidamente.

"Para serte franca no hemos hablado de la boda aun"- le dijo ella, mientras se vestía –"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"No, solo quería saber… si para entonces habrá, o no, nacido mí hijo"

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Ying Fa Chik: **bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí, sé que me faltaron algunos personajes de describir lo que tenían puesto, pero no había hallado un momento indicado. Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas. Perdonen la demora, la verdad que ya ni siquiera había podido tocar la computadora. La razón: hicieron remodelaciones en mí casa y tuve que ayudar a limpiar TODO el polvito que había en TODA la casa, más ordenar TODAS las cosas, más ir a ayudarle a mí mamá con mi hermano menor y un montón de otras cosas _más_. Pero agradezco a todos los que han venido siguiendo la historia desde el principio de ella y a los que dejan sus hermosos comentarios:

**Nikasaiyan: **te agradezco el dato de los diálogos de verdad. Espero que haya mejorado este capítulo y que lo hayas disfrutado. También espero contar con tus comentarios más adelante. Sofy

**Any: **hola querida y favorita lectora, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Ahora si me retrase un poquito ¿no? Gracias por tus hermosas palabras T.T y como habrás leído, la niña era Alessia. En el principio quería darles un poco más de información sobre ella, pero al final pensé "NO buena idea" y nada más dije eso de su prometido. Quien es ella se irá diciendo más adelante así que no worries. ;] Sofy

**Goule… o ¿Leemii?: **gracias por el favor de la gramática. Pienso corregirla lo más pronto posible… (Y cuando encuentre los archivos de los capítulos para hacerlo) por otro lado también agradezco tus comentarios, espero seguir con tu apoyo hasta el final. Sofy

**CCH.91226: **hola! Me alegro también de que haya actualizado. ¿Me tarde verdad? Pero bueno, sepas que NO abandonare la historia. Respecto a todas tus preguntas… la ley requiere que diga que no sé nada… (XD todo que ando hablando de leyes propias) lo de quien es "ella" es obvio que ya se aclaro. Las demás preguntas las tendrás que buscar más adelante, así que espero seguir contigo y tus comentarios. Sofy

**Dianazul: **hola. Si, respecto a lo que mencionaste. Lo de Daisuke siendo celoso no se va a hacer, dado que en capitulo #5 él le dice a Syaoran que deja a Sakura en sus manos, así que desde ese momento ya había aceptado a Syaoran junto a Sakura… ¿no sé si me explique bien? Y sobre lo de los conflictos y las molestias de Eriol… tal vez las ponga más adelante… esperando que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y leerte luego: Sofy

**Katari-chan:** hola, que bien, me alegro el que te haya gustado. Yo también soy fanática de los vampiros (obviamente, soy la escritora de esta historia XD) y también adoro a Cardcaptor Sakura. En fin, perdóname la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo al fin. Sofy

**Ángel en discordia: **no te preocupes, si lo voy a terminar. No parare hasta que diga al final de mí historia "Se Acabo" así que no worries ¿ok? Sofy


	12. Extraño

**Ying Fa Chik: **pues aquí me tienen otra vez. Escribiendo algo tarde, además de muy retrasada con esta historia. Pero sin más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo esperando que les guste…

_En el capitulo anterior…_

"_¿Sakura, ya tienen fecha para la boda tu y Syaoran?"- pregunto Chiharu de la nada. La castaña, tomada por sorpresa, no respondió rápidamente._

"_Para serte franca no hemos hablado de la boda aun"- le dijo ella, mientras se vestía –"¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

"_No, solo quería saber… si para entonces habrá, o no, nacido mí hijo"_

**Capitulo 12**

**Extraño**

"¿Hijo?"- le preguntó Sakura totalmente incrédula a lo que sus oídos acababan de oír. Chiharu mostro una sonrisa llena de tristeza y preocupación – "Takashi lo sabe… ¿No?"

"Sí, nos vamos a casar acabando el mes…"- contestó Chiharu poniendo su mano sobre su vientre. Sakura, quien acababa de vestirse, se sentó frente a ella.

"Supongo que no quieres que nadie lo sepa"- dijo la castaña más como afirmación que como pregunta. Chiharu asintió levemente.

"De cierta manera quería que lo supieras… no me puedo explicar el ¿Por qué? Simplemente quería"- le dijo confundida, mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo entiendo, pero debes de comprender que un bebe, naciendo en estos tiempos… Chiharu, sobre todo un bebe de sangre noble, correría muchos peligros desde sus seis meses de desarrollo"- dijo Sakura con voz preocupada.

"Lo sé… pero fue inesperado. Claro estamos felices por nuestro bebe, pero no lo estábamos planeando todavía"- confesó Chiharu, con un poco de sorpresa.

"Y entonces… ¿Qué esperan que sea?"- le pregunto Sakura a Chiharu señalando con la mirada el vientre de la segunda.

"Bueno, Takashi espera que sea una niña… a mí no me importa que sea, lo/la querré igual"- contesto con ternura Chiharu.

"Te prometo…"- empezó a decir Sakura en voz seria. Chiharu la volteo a ver a los ojos de nuevo- "que hare hasta lo imposible por evitar todo peligro que puedas enfrentar. Para que tengas a tu hijo a salvo y no corran peligro."

"Gracias Sakura"- dijo Chiharu mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

"… ¿Por qué tan expresiva Chiharu?"- la voz de Tomoyo las tomo por sorpresa. Chiharu sonrió rápidamente, separándose de Sakura.

"Es que… Sakura me dijo que me considera como una hermana y me emocione demasiado"- su voz salió en un tono tan natural, que hasta Sakura casi se lo cree.

"Oh, ya veo, bueno vamos a terminar de arreglarte que tu cabello se está esponjando"- Tomoyo terminó agarrando las manos de Chiharu para llevarla frente al tocador.

Dos horas después…

Las chicas aun estaban arreglándose. Los chicos ya las esperaban desde hace media hora por ellas en el lobby del hotel.

"Vamos chicas que no tengo todo el día"- Sakura había terminado de alistarse hace una hora, pero se había quedado con las demás para ayudarlas. Solamente faltaba que Tomoyo y Meiling se maquillaran.

Sakura había elegido un vestido en

"¿Por qué no vamos y las esperamos con los chicos? Han de estar desesperados"- sugirió Chiharu mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Sakura asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta después de Chiharu.

Caminaron por el pasillo del hotel en silencio. Sin embargo, era el tipo de silencio con el que se está confortable. El elevador se encontraba al final del pasillo, y solo se escuchaba el ruido de los tacones golpear el piso. Era algo rítmico, ya que los pasos de Sakura eran más pequeños que los de Chiharu.

Chiharu corrió hasta llegar al elevador y oprimió aquel botoncito para ir abajo, directo al lobby. No tardó más de diez segundos para que se abrieran las puertas del elevador. Chiharu entró rápidamente, esperando a que su amiga entrara.

"Vamos Sakura, el elevador no esperará por siempre"- le apuró la castaña. Sakura asintió y empezó a caminar hacia adentro del ascensor.

Entonces, todo sucedió en fracción de segundo. Antes de que Sakura pusiera un pie en el elevador, algo o alguien, la jaló por el cuello.

"¡Sakura!"- Chiharu estaba dispuesta a salir para ayudarle, pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a ella. En pánico, aprieta el botón para abrir las puertas, pero sin más el elevador se empezó a mover. Estaba tan apurada y tan preocupada, que los cinco segundos que tardaron las puertas en volver a abrirse, se le hicieron eternos.

Ya no le importó nada, salió en velocidad vampírica. Los chicos estaban sentados en los sillones que había en el lobby, con chicas tratando de seducirlos. Chiharu llegó rápidamente, las miró fulminantemente, por no decir con su mirada asesina también. Las pobres chicas corrieron, presas de un miedo instintivo.

"Chiharu ¿Qué estás-?"- Takashi intentó decir

"¡Sakura está en problemas!"- pero lo interrumpió Chiharu abruptamente. Y sin esperar por alguna respuesta, volvió a correr en dirección a las escaleras. Syaoran se levanto seguidamente y corrió a su misma velocidad.

"¿Dónde?"- le pregunto al momento de pasarla. Si por algo era reconocido Syaoran entre los vampiros, era por su velocidad y agilidad al moverse. Chiharu le alcanzo a decir en manera apurada "la atacaron en nuestro piso."

Era más rápido, al menos para un vampiro, irse por las escaleras que tomar el ascensor. De hecho, se cuenta en su mundo, sobre vampiros que corren tan rápidos como la luz.

Llegaron frente el elevador, pero ningún rastro de Sakura. Chiharu volteó hacia todos lados, no había nadie en todo el pasillo. Todos se dispersaron para buscarla. Eriol se fue a la habitación de las chicas para ver si estaban bien o si sabían algo. Syaoran, bueno, el se fue a buscar a alguna parte. Takashi se quedó junto a Chiharu.

La castaña tan estaba desesperada, que no le prestaba atención alguna a su prometido. Los gritos por Sakura de parte de Syaoran se oían en el piso superior. Chiharu entonces la vio, una puerta de servicio al final del pasillo. Estaba forzada y entre abierta.

Corrió hasta ella, sin esperar por Takashi. La intentó abrir, pero estaba trabada con algo desde adentro. Volteo a ver a Takashi entonces, buscando algo. Empezó a llorar, presa del pánico que la invadía otra vez. Su tieso corazón le dolía en el pecho. Su vientre parecía estar en llamas, y sin poder resistir más, cayó al piso de sentón.

"Chiharu, ¿estás bien? Dime que pasa amor"- Takashi trató de abrazarla, pero ella se levanto de repente, casi golpeándolo en la cara. –"¿Chiharu?"

Entonces, y sin dar respuesta otra vez, echo a correr. Se dirigió al piso superior en donde se encontraba Syaoran. Él la miró preocupado. Entonces Chiharu le dijo con la mirada que la siguiera y así lo hizo Syaoran. Entraron a un pasillo, que conducía al cuarto de limpieza. Takashi iba siguiéndolos de cerca.

Chiharu no tuvo que pensar dos veces para abrir la puerta. Se sentía aterrada y nada los preparo a todos para lo que verían…

Era Sakura, que yacía en el suelo. Había pedazos de sangre y de carne azulada, casi negra, por todos lados a su alrededor. Como si hubiera estado peleando contra alguien por un tiempo ya, pero nadie más estaba ahí. Chiharu corrió hasta su lado, Syaoran estaba en un estado de shock. Verla en ese estado parecía tan irreal.

"Sakura, vamos cariño despierta"- le decía Chiharu a la castaña mientras la revisaba. Tenía algunos rasguños en su rostro, brazos y piernas. Pero cuando checó su abdomen, se alarmó. Volteo hacia los hombres- "oh por dios, Sakura. Chicos, esta herida gravemente"

Y justo cuando volteo su atención a Sakura, se encontró viendo unos ojos completamente azules. Quedó totalmente hipnotizada por esos ojos. Era un azul celeste, cuyo brillo era de un amarillo nocturno. Su cuello fue tomado violentamente por una mano pequeña y pegajosa.

"¿Sa-Sakura?"- la voz de Syaoran trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Chiharu. Era la misma Sakura quien le estaba ahorcando. Era la misma Sakura, a quien le había confiado un secreto, la que la estaba mirando.

Sakura, sin embargo, no parecía reaccionar hacia el llamado de Syaoran. Tomó con la otra mano la cara de Chiharu y la volteó lentamente de un lado al otro. Después de "checar su cara" Sakura soltó su cuello y sonrió de modo inocente.

"EseR eD lA istEMaosRi llanUTSalE"- su voz era dulce, como la de una niña de doce o quince años, pero hablaba en un idioma desconocido para los presentes. Sonrió antes de apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Chiharu y dormirse. La castaña mira a ambos hombres entre confundida y sorprendida.

"Eso… fue extraño"- dijo Takashi, mientras se acercaba a su prometida. Syaoran camina hasta Sakura y se arrodilla. Acaricia, con cuidado de no despertarla, su mejilla y suspira.

"Esto es todo, no iremos a ninguna parte esta noche"- Chiharu estuvo de acuerdo, por lo tanto, Takashi también. Syaoran cargo a Sakura con mucho cuidado.

"Llamaré a los L.D. se tiene que limpiar esto antes de que se den cuenta los humanos… y Syaoran, utiliza tu verdadera velocidad"-le dijo Takashi al castaño, quien asintió y desapareció en un segundo.

Media hora después, el cuarto de limpieza ya estaba como nuevo. Syaoran y Sakura se mudaron a otra habitación, o bueno, Syaoran tomó las cosas de Sakura y las transportó a su habitación y expulsado a Takashi. Takashi entonces expulso a Tomoyo de su habitación y Tomoyo se quedo con Meiling y Chiharu. Sakura seguía durmiendo y Chiharu había insistido en seguir con ella, todos la dejaron.

Se quedó dormida a su lado, si alguien extraño entrara y las viera, pensaría que las dos son hermanas. Tomoyo y Meiling estaban preocupadas, pero las dejaron en paz. Ahora, los demás estaban reunidos en la habitación de Eriol y Takashi.

"Su conducta no es la de siempre"- dijo Takashi de repente.

"Antes de que Meiling se fuera a bañar estaba actuando normalmente… y antes de que yo fuera por mis cosas…"- comentó Tomoyo, mientras miraba a Meiling.

"Algo debió haber sucedido en ese transcurso de tiempo…"- dijo entonces Eriol-"pero… ¿Qué?"

"No lo sé, pero si ponemos lo que pasó en el cuarto de limpieza… todo es muy extraño"- comentó Syaoran. Ya les había contado a los demás lo que había sucedido, así que todos comprendieron a que se refería. Entonces, entra Chiharu a la habitación, todos la miran esperando a que dijera algo.

"Ya despertó Sakura"- dijo finalmente, con un tono de alivio y una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Syaoran fue el primero que cruzó la puerta y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. El castaño se le acerca y se inca delante de ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?"- le preguntó en voz baja. Ella sonrió y susurro un pequeño "estoy bien." Syaoran miró en su abdomen, había una gran gaza sobre él. Sakura siguió su mirada y luego lo miró.

"No te preocupes, solo fue una navaja, sanaré en menos de una hora más"- le aseguró, tomando sus mejillas, haciendo que volteara a verlo. –"no es nada… ¿Me das un beso?"

Syaoran sonrió, a pesar de estar todavía preocupado, y la beso con suavidad. Después la recostó con cuidado, empujando sus hombros.

"Descansa, la próxima vez que te vea, será mejor que puedas gritar y saltar por todas partes"- le dijo antes de que le diera un beso en la frente. Sakura le agarró de la mano.

"Quédate conmigo"- le pidió. Syaoran sonrió y se acostó a un lado de ella. Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido, mientras que él le pasaba el brazo para acomodarla mejor.

"Siempre"

_**Continuará…**_

**Ying Fa Chik: **bien eso es todo por ahorita. Lamento haber descuidado la historia de ese modo. Sé que es algo corto, pero pensé que era mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. Ahora, pasemos a asuntos más bonitos…

**Any:** hola, me da gusto volver a escucharte. Te agradezco también por tu apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado la historia. Sofy

**CCH.91226:** lamento la demora. En este capítulo no se menciono de Alessia, pero te prometo que sabrás más de ella en el próximo capítulo. Sofy

**Katari-chan:** hola, lamento mucho haberme tardado. Me he distraído mucho, lo admito. Espero de todas formas que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo y leerte pronto. Sofy

**Bell: **hola, bueno, en primera me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero al fin actualicé. Espero que te haya gustado. Sofy

**Goule: **hola, Jajaja, bueno, te agradezco el comentario. Espero de veras que haya estado bien este capítulo también y leerte pronto. Sofy

**Sakura-Shaoran-Li-Kinomoto**: hola. Mira, primeramente te prometo terminarla, eso sí. Segundo… me disculpo humildemente por la demora. Espero de todos modos que te haya gustado. Sofy

**Ángel en discordia: **si… lo lamento. Pero es que de veras que he tenido muchas distracciones. Te prometo que ya no pasará, y actualizaré más rápido. Espero que te haya gustado. Sofy


End file.
